Destinos Traçados
by Gin-e-Pulga
Summary: Ginny, Linda e Hillary são ótimas amigas. Algo vai acontecer este ano e vai mudar totalmente as suas vidas! Muitos perigos que envolve a mente e o coração numa super aventura! FINALMENTE CAP 5 NO AR!
1. Primeiros Acontecimentos

_**Capítulo 1:**_

**Primeiros acontecimentos**

O verão estava realmente se superando, estava muito quente aquelas férias. Gina não agüentava mais as férias com os seus irmãos, eles só falavam coisas de meninos. Ela queria muito falar com suas melhores amigas: Linda e Hillary! Mas, Linda estava em "maravilhosas" férias com Draco Malfoy e seu irmão Johan, e Maya estava passeando em Paris, matando as saudades de seu pai, Lupin.

Ela estava sentada na sua cama quando alguém aparece na janela de seu quarto com um lindo maço de rosas nas mãos. Quem ela menos esperava: Johan.

- Johan... Mas, você... Como?

- Ahh, minha irmã e Draco estavam brigando demais... e isso se torna realmente cansativo... - diz ele entrando pela janela, e lhe entregando as rosas...

- São realmente lindas... - diz ela. Ele se senta na cama ao seu lado. - Mas, como você veio?

- Tenho os meus modos... - sorriu de lado.

- Não fez nada de ilegal não é!

- Claro que não, meu padrinho saberia. E a idéia de eu estar vindo visitar uma Weasley no meio da noite... sem a intenção de matá-la... não lhe agrada muito... - diz ele se aproximando perigosamente...

- Sabe... - diz Gina se levantando de súbito, fazendo Johan ter um sobressalto e cair da cama... - Ah, desculpe! - diz ela o ajudando a se levantar...

- Não foi nada... Mas, eu preciso ir... se a Linda souber que eu vim aqui e não a trouxe... ela vai ficar uma fera... e eu realmente não quero deixá-la brava! - diz ele saindo para o telhado ao lado da janela no quarto de Gina...

- Sim, ela seria capaz... De sem dó algum jogar um Avada em você... - disse Gina rindo.

- Não é algo para se rir... você não viu as torturas que ela fez com os caras que invadiram nossa casa semana passada! - disse ele subindo na vassoura que Gina não tinha reparado... - A gente se vê! - diz dando um beijo no rosto dela...

Tchau... - diz ela ciente de que estava vermelha como um pimentão.

Ficou observando ele se afastar cada vez mais. E foi sentindo um aperto no coração que nem sabia o motivo. Parecia que tinham tirado algo dela...algo precioso, valioso. Mas ela não podia estar sentindo aquilo por ele...não por ele.

Não porque ele era irmão de uma das suas melhores amigas, mas porque...na verdade ela não conseguia achar um bom motivo para não sentir aquilo. Tudo bem que ele estava de um lado na guerra e ela de outro, mas e daí?Não escolhemos de quem gostamos, é o coração que escolhe. E como diz aquela frase que seu pai lhe disse uma vez "Amar é a eterna inocência, e a única inocência é não pensar!". Realmente ela não estava raciocinando direito...mas o que fazer?

Olhou no relógio e se assustou com o horário. 3:45 da manhã e ela ainda estava acordada. Mas depois dessa maravilhosa visita não teria como ela conseguir dormir. Deu mais uma olhada nas rosas...eram lindas. Ele sabia tudo sobre ela, cada parte de sua vida, do seu passado. Ele sabia como deixa-la brava, sabia como deixa-la feliz. Ele sabia quando ela estava mal e quando estava bem só pelo olhar. Ele realmente sabia como deixa-la muito feliz...com uma simples visita.

Deixou as flores em cima da sua mesinha e se deitou na cama. Olhou o teto e ficou pensando na vida. Mais duas semanas e estaria indo para Hogwarts novamente. Ter que ver todas aquelas pessoas idiotas. Mas tinha um lado bom...rever suas amigas. Virou de lado e apagou.

Linda despertou e olhou para o lado... como odiava aquele lugar, amava sua casa e sua família, mas a casa de Draco Malfoy a enojava. Não que fosse um lugar ruim de se viver, muito pelo contrário, era um lugar muito aconchegante... Ela odiava aquele lugar, pelo ser repugnante que vivia ali: Draco Malfoy... ela o odiava com todas as suas forças, e sempre que podia fazia ele se dar mal.

Diversas vezes, ela o fizera perder partidas de Snap Explosivo, quando ele estava jogando com o seu irmão... pois, eles sempre apostavam alguma coisa. Linda se virou e olhou para um retrato ao lado de sua cama, ela estava sentada forçada no colo de Draco, os dois estavam com as caras amarradas... Mas, sua mãe a obrigou a tirar aquela foto.

- Idiota! – disse ela, derrubando o porta-retrato... seu quarto era totalmente salmão, a cor que ela mais gostava no mundo, claro, como uma boa sonserina ela amava verde, prata e preto... mas, ela amava aquela cor... Linda tem um leve sobressalto, quando batem na porta.

- Linda Lisbella Monroe! – disse uma voz altiva de mulher do outro lado da porta. – Levante-se já! Todos estão a sua espera... hoje iremos para casa, e passaremos as duas semanas restantes lá! – não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, Linda pulou da cama, e se vestiu rapidamente, abriu a porta correndo e deu de cara com o rosto inexpressivo de sua mãe.

- Estou aqui... vamos! – disse ela.

- Você e Draco vão na mesma carruagem, por isso quero que desçam juntos! – disse ela.

- Tá e onde está esse jumento! – perguntou Linda.

- Estou aqui, madrinha! – disse ele. Draco havia sido batizado pelo pai e pela mãe de Linda.

- Então vão... e não se atrasem porque o seu padrinho... – disse apontando para Linda. – Vai lá na mansão Monroe hoje!

- Ai que ótimo... – disse Draco sarcástico.

- Vamos, anta... logo! – disse Linda, o puxando pela mão, o que fez Draco se assustar com a delicadeza da pele dela, e com a temperatura quente, em sua mão gelada.

Entraram na carruagem e se sentaram frente a frente, quando um dos fios cobres de Linda caiu sobre o seu lábio, fez com que o loiro desse um suspiro. A viagem inteira foi tranqüila, não conversaram, estavam ambos mergulhados em seus pensamentos.

Estava chovendo muito e seu pai havia saído. Ficou ali, parada, olhando a tão famosa Torre Eiffel...e ela era muito linda mesmo. Começou a ficar entediada quando o telefone toca.

Alô

Oi, a Hill, por favor?

Sou eu seu bobo...

Ah...oi, não reconheci sua voz...desculpe.

Tudo bem Harry...- deu algumas risadas para disfarçar a felicidade.

E aí, como está a viagem?

Ah Harry, você me conhece né!...Eu fico entediada com "pouca" coisa...

Verdade – ele deu umas risadinhas que fez ela estremecer do outro lado da linha.- mas agora você não está fazendo nada?

Não...papai foi numa reunião da ordem aqui...

Reunião da ordem? – ele falou meio alterado. Ela não devia ter dito aquilo...não mesmo. – para variar estão me deixando de lado de novo não é mesmo...

Não Harry...nada a ver...ele foi só resolver o desaparecimento "repentino" – ela fez questão de dar ênfase a palavra - de um auror...

Como assim?"Repentino"?

Ah...eles falam que os comensais estão envolvidos no caso e tal, mas eu sempre duvidei daquele cara...eu acho que ele era um espião.

Será?Pra você até o Dumbledore é um espião...

Eu nunca gostei muito dele...e nunca vou gostar. Posso ser da grifinória e tudo...mas não vou com a cara dele. Ah, porque uma pessoa seria tão boazinha como ele?Sem ter um motivo?Não tem dessa...ele é muito "queridinho"...você sabe minha opinião sobre o que ele quer de você...mas você não me escuta né...

Ta Hill...não vou tentar mudar isso de novo...porque sei que é perder meu precioso tempo...

Ah, agora falar comigo é perder tempo então?

Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...você não entendeu...eu sei que mesmo eu provando que ele não é do mau não mudaria em nada seu pensamento...

É...verdade.

Se o amarelo você diz que é azul tem que ser...teimosa.

Não sou teimosa...

É sim...

Não sou...

É...

Pára Harry...

Pára você...

Vou desligar...

D-U-V-I-D-O – Como ela odiava que duvidassem dela. Ele sabia disso...e adorava provocá-la.

Então ta, até mais.

Você ... – mas ele não teve tempo de acabar a frase, pois já estava sozinho na linha. Riu com gosto e tornou a ligar...sabia que nada adiantaria pois ela não ia atender...e não deu outra.

"Não vou atender, pode ligar..." ela ficava pensando enquanto fazia uma trilha pelo quarto. Andando de um lado para o outro. Aquele barulho irritava ainda mais...quem era o idiota que tinha inventado aquilo...pra que?Só pra dar dor de cabeça era a opinião de Hill. Pegou o casaco e foi dar uma volta.

A chuva havia parado e ela não sabia ao certo onde estava indo. Andava como se conhecesse cada rua, cada parte daquela fabulosa cidade. Lembrou-se que quando era pequena sempre dizia que um dia ela moraria ali, em Paris. Sua mãe ria com gosto e respondia: "E eu vou te visitar sempre, pois vou morrer de saudades da minha princesinha...". Era tão bom lembrar-se de sua mãe. Ela havia morrido quando tinha sete anos numa missão da ordem. Hill sabia exatamente o que Harry sentia. Também havia perdido alguém muito importante no passado, mas não gostava de comentar com ninguém sobre isso.

Ficou ali, olhando a cidade. As pessoas passavam por ela como se não houvesse ninguém ali. Não conseguia entender o mundo. Porque havia tantas regras, tantas leis. Ela sempre estava perdida. Não sabia o que faria quando terminasse os estudos. Seria uma aurora?Ela não tinha certeza se queria lutar...ainda mais lutar ao lado de...Dumbledore. Nunca. Não sabia exatamente o motivo pelo qual o odiava.

A chuva começou a cair e ela não se importava mais com nada. Sentiu os olhos molhados, mas não sabia o motivo. Queria ficar sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo torcia para encontrar alguém conhecido que a consolasse. Não agüentava mais a solidão que ela mesma fazia. Sentia falta de quem a compreendia. Suas amigas. Lembrou-se que não havia escrito nenhuma vez para elas. Resolveu que chegaria no apartamento e escreveria duas cartas para cada se desculpando pela demora.

De repente veio uma vontade súbita de...espirrar. Arrependeu-se profundamente de ter pegado aquela chuva, agora estava gripada. Chegou em casa e seu pai não havia chego da tal reunião. Escutou os recados da secretária dando risada da cara do Harry que deixou cinco recados um em seguida do outro. Ficou com dó, mas resolveria isso na estação.

"Em duas semanas... estarei em Hogwarts novamente!".

Linda desceu da carruagem praticamente correndo, Draco desceu mal humorado por saber que ela estava certamente pensando naquele idiota que ela namorava desde o final do ano passado… estava prometida para ele desde que nasceu, mas namorava escondida com esse garoto.

- Linda… dá para esperar?

- Não! – respondeu de mal-humor. – Além do mais eu não quero ficar andando com você pra lá e pra cá… ui, credo! Até parece que estamos tendo um caso…

- Lá vem você! – disse ele. – Aposto que está louca para que isso se torne realidade… - disse ele, entrando em sua frente, e puxando ela pela nuca, fazendo os fios de cobre sedosos escorrerem pela sua mão como uma cachoeira.

- Me larga, Malfoy! – disse ela se afastando dele, e correndo para dentro da casa… entrou correndo na sala de piano e se sentou em frente ao mesmo, começando a tocá-lo, os primeiros sons que saíram dele, foram doces... e ela começou a cantar...

_Frozen (Madonna):_

_You only see_

_**Você só enxerga**_

_What your eyes want you see_

_**O que os seus olhos querem ver**_

_How can life be_

_**Como a vida pode ser**_

_What you want it to be?_

_**Do jeito que você quer?**_

_You're frozen…_

_**Você está congelado…**_

_When your heart's not open!_

_**Quando seu coração não está aberto!**_

_You're so consumed _

_**Você está consumido**_

_With how much you get_

_**O quanto você pode ter**_

_You waste your time_

_**Você perde o seu tempo**_

_With rate and regret_

_**Com ódio e arrependimento**_

_You're broken..._

_**Você está em pedaços..**_

_When you're heart's not open_

_**Quando seu coração não está aberto.**_

_Mmm...mmm...mmm_

_**Mmm...mmm...mmm**_

_If I could melt your heart_

_**Se eu pudesse derreter o seu coração**_

_Mmm… We'd never be apart_

_**Mmm… Jamais iríamos nos separar**_

_Mmm… Give yourself to me_

_**Mmm… Entregue-se a mim**_

_Mmm... You... hold... the key!_

_**Mmm… Você segura a chave!**_

_Now there's no point in place the blame_

_**Agora não é hora de procurar um culpado**_

_And you should know I'd suffer the same_

_**E você deveria saber que eu sofro também**_

_If I loose you…_

_**Se eu te perder…**_

_My heart will be broken_

_**Meu coração ficará em pedaços**_

_Love is a bird... she needs to fly_

_**O amor é como um pássaro, precisa voar**_

_Let all the hurt inside you die_

_**Deixe toda a cor dentro de você morrer**_

_You're frozen…_

_**Você está congelado…**_

_When you're heart's not open_

_**Quando seu coração não está aberto**_

_Mmm...mmm...mmm_

_**Mmm...mmm...mmm**_

_If I could melt your heart_

_**Se eu pudesse derreter o seu coração**_

_Mmm… We'd never be apart_

_**Mmm… Jamais iríamos nos separar**_

_Mmm… Give yourself to me_

_**Mmm… Entregue-se a mim**_

_Mmm... You... hold... the key!_

_**Mmm… Você segura a chave!**_

_You only see_

_**Você só enxerga**_

_What your eyes want you see_

_**O que os seus olhos querem ver**_

_How can life be_

_**Como a vida pode ser**_

_What you want it to be?_

_**Do jeito que você quer?**_

_You're frozen…_

_**Você está congelado…**_

_When your heart's not open!_

_**Quando seu coração não está aberto!**_

_Mmm...mmm...mmm_

_**Mmm...mmm...mmm**_

_If I could melt your heart_

_**Se eu pudesse derreter o seu coração**_

_Mmm… We'd never be apart_

_**Mmm… Jamais iríamos nos separar**_

_Mmm… Give yourself to me_

_**Mmm… Entregue-se a mim**_

_Mmm... You... hold... the key!_

_**Mmm… Você segura a chave!**_

_Mmm...mmm...mmm_

_**Mmm...mmm...mmm**_

_If I could melt your heart_

_**Se eu pudesse derreter o seu coração**_

_Mmm… We'd never be apart_

**_Mmm… Jamais iríamos nos separar_**

_Mmm… Give yourself to me_

_**Mmm… Entregue-se a mim**_

_Mmm... You... hold... the key!_

_**Mmm… Você segura a chave!**_

_If I could melt your heart..._

_**Se eu pudesse derreter o seu coração...**_

Depois de cantar, Linda se atirou no chão e começou a chorar... ela não entendia bem o que tinha acontecido com ela, nesses últimos dias... só sabia que estava estranha com Draco... e ele também estava para com ela.

- Li? – uma voz suave chegou aos seus ouvidos... e ela reconhecia essa voz... era o seu amado irmão...

- Johan! – disse ela, se atirando no pescoço do irmão...

- O que houve Li?

- Eu não sei... – disse soluçando.

- Nunca a vi chorar assim maninha! Se acalme, por favor...

- Linda... Johan... na sala de jantar agora... – Lisbella estava na porta à espera dos filhos... Draco estava ao seu lado, Linda se encolheu para impedir que eles vissem o rastro das lágrimas...

- Estamos indo mamãe! – disse Johan... – A Li, ela tá com uma dor de cabeça muito forte... já vamos! – disse ele.

- Muito bem... Linda Lisbella Monroe... seu padrinho a espera na sala de jantar, 5 minutos para estarem lá! – disse ela saindo.

Draco se aproximou dos dois... Linda se levantou e saiu da sala de piano, parou do lado da porta, e fez um feitiço rápido para secar as lágrimas e limpar o seu olho vermelho.

Gina se espreguiçou e olhou de um lado para o outro... ah, como estavam chatas as suas férias... ela queria ver Linda e Hill... mas, fazia tempo que elas não lhe escreviam e ela já estava se sentindo excluída... apostava que estavam juntas se divertindo... na fazenda de Linda, ou em algum país onde Lupin poderia estar.

- Que droga... – disse ela se levantando quando a coruja histérica de Linda começou a bater na janela... era uma coruja muito linda, suas penas eram pretas... e seus olhos vermelhos...

"_Gin..._

_Desculpe, não ter enviado a carta antes... mas, é que estávamos na casa do Draco..._

_Eu queria dizer que sinto muitas saudades de você e da Hill, mas... vocês sabem que é impossível vocês passarem as férias comigo... se não o meu padrinho me mata... ainda bem que amanhã estaremos de volta em Hogwarts... mas, que sem graça... então nem devia ter te enviado a carta..._

_Mas, tudo bem!_

_Beijos_

_Linda!"_

- Ai que saudades... – disse ela suspirando... hoje era finalmente o seu último dia na Toca, ela finalmente iria encontrar Linda e Hill...

Era um dia normal para qualquer bruxo menos para os estudantes de Hogwarts. O sol estava queimando a pele de Gina. Ela estava louca para chegar logo na estação e rever suas amigas. Tinha tanta coisa pra contar e pra ouvir também...

Quando o carro parou, ela pulou e começou a correr desesperadamente até chegar na entrada da estação. Rony vinha correndo atrás a xingando por ter deixado as malas com ele.

Ah Rony...sou mais nova né...

Não me importa, pode me ajudar, pegue aqui as suas coisas...

Ah ta bom seu chato...

Você que é uma chata...

Crianças por favor, não briguem...

Mãe, a única criança que está aqui é a Gina...

Melhor ser criança do que ser um aborrecente... – começou a rir. Sentiu duas mãos em seus olhos. E teve certeza de que era...

Hill...

Gina...

Que saudades de você. Porque não me escreveu?

Ai amiga desculpa. Eu ia escrever, mas daí o pai teve que viajar do nada e não deu tempo...

Tudo bem, já viu a Linda?

Ainda não...ela deve estar do outro lado já...

Oi Hill...tudo bem?

Oi Rony, tudo e você?E a Mione?

Não sei...era para ela estar aqui...mas...lá vem ela... – ele disse levantando a mão mostrando a Mione onde eles estavam. A multidão estava aumentando mais e mais.

Bom, crianças, vejo que estão em boa companhia...eu tenho que ir...tchau meus queridos. – disse Molly se despedindo dos filhos, de Hill e Mione.

E ai, vamos atravessar logo?

Vamos...

Primeiro foi Gina, depois Mione, depois Rony. Quando Hillary estava se preparando para atravessar sentiu alguém a abraçar por trás.

Harry...que saudades...

Nem me fale...eu já estava morrendo de saudades de você, e depois da "briga" fiquei com mais saudades ainda...

Mas quem foi o culpado da "briga"?

Eu...

Nossa, aprendeu a assumir as coisas?Ainda bem...

Cadê o pessoal? – ele disse rindo do comentário maldoso dela...

Já atravessaram...vamos?

As damas primeiro... – ele respondeu apontando a mão para ela ir.

Hillary Lupin quer me matar de susto...porque você demorou tanto?

Encontrei um ser do outro lado...aí vem ele...

Harry, meu amigo...quanto tempo... – disse Rony apertando a mão de Harry.

Draco, Johan e Linda chegaram na estação e já acharam as amigas de Linda... ela quase derrubou Hillary quando pulou nas costas dela...

- Ai... tinha que ser! – disse Draco mal-humorado.

- Nossa, cara... você implica demais! – disse Johan abraçando Gina pelas costas, ela soltou um leve riso antes de seu rosto ficar rubro. – Oi... pra vocês! – disse ele, com expressão de desgosto para Rony e Harry.

- Ah... desculpe meninos... eu não tinha visto vocês! – disse Linda pulando no pescoço de Rony, e lhe dando um grande beijo. Draco sentiu uma leve pontada no coração e se virou saindo, e indo certamente na direção de Crabbe e Goyle... porque quando não estava com Johan estava com eles.

- Nossa Linda... obrigado pela consideração...

- Desculpe Rony... mas, eu realmente não os vi! – disse ela abraçando Harry...

- Tudo bem! Mas, você é minha! – disse ele a puxando de novo para os seus braços.

Todos entraram no trem e se sentaram em uma cabine... Johan estava sentado ao lado de Gina, Harry ao lado de Hillary... e Rony deitou a sua cabeça no colo de Linda... que por sua vez massageava os cabelos rubros do namorado sem muita atenção.

Parecia aos olhos de Rony que Hogwarts estava mais bela esse ano, desde que começara a namorar Linda no final do ano passado tudo era mais belo para ele, ela era tudo para ele, mesmo que fosse da Sonserina, mesmo que fosse tudo o que diziam que ela era... ele a amava... e se fosse preciso faria qualquer coisa por ela.

- Vamos... meu ruivinho! – a voz dela chegou como uma canção para os seus ouvidos... ele estava ainda deitado no colo dela, e não queria que aquele momento tão pleno terminasse.

- Sim... vamos! – disse ele se levantando e entrelaçando a sua mão com a dela. Desceram do trem e embarcaram em uma carruagem, entrou com eles apenas Johan...

- Hm... maninha! – chamou ele. – Sabe... eu queria conversar com o Weasley... e saber suas intenções para com você! É que... poxa, vocês começaram a namorar sem ao menos me consultar! – Linda começou a gargalhar... Rony e Johan se olharam intrigados.

Eu não preciso de irmão mais velho no meu pé! – disse ela parando de rir subitamente e se tornando seca com o irmão, aproveitou que já tinham chego na escola e puxou Rony para fora da carruagem...

Linda, me desculpe, mas...o Rony a partir de agora é meu...

Só deixo ele ir porque é com você e sei que...

É claro...você acha mesmo que vou querer ter um caso com...meu irmão?

Bem por isso... – as duas riram e se direcionaram cada uma para sua mesa dentro do salão. Os "pigmeus" como dizia Rony começaram a entrar e a formar uma grande fila na frente da profª Minerva. Ela foi chamando cada um...

Kirsten Killer – uma garotinha loira, com os cabelos cacheados, de olhos azuis como água se encaminhou para o banquinho a sua frente. Ela delicadamente pegou o chapéu e o colocou na cabeça. Este demorou pouco mais de um minuto para gritar: Grifinória. Ela pulou feliz do banco e correu para a mesa de sua nova casa. Sentou-se ao lado de uma garota que ela achou linda demais e decidiu que seria amiga dela custe o que custasse.

Oi, meu nome é Kirsten, qual é seu nome?

Oi querida, meu nome é Hillary, mas pode me chamar de Hill. Tudo bem?

Melhor agora que tenho uma nova amiga. – ela disse sorrindo para Hillary que retribui o sorriso maior ainda.

Que bom querida...

Quando Hillary se deu conta já estava na hora de ajudar os novatos. Ela era monitora da Grifinória e como tal tinha que leva-los até os dormitórios e passar a nova senha.

Bom, eu tenho que acompanhar os novatos né gente...Harry depois nós conversamos direito está bem?Vamos Kirsten?

Vamos Hill...

Novatos, por aqui, por favor...me acompanhem... – ela disse aos novos grifinórios. – vocês terão uma senha para entrar no salão comunal da grifinória e como cada casa tem seu salão comunal eu espero que vocês compreendam que não se deve dar a senha para pessoas de outras casas. E cuidado – ela olhou para dois garotos que já estavam fazendo bagunça, eles olharam para ela como se a desprezassem – para não se perderem, o castelo é grande e as escadas...gostam de mudar – justo quando ela disse isso a escada que eles tinham acabado de estar mudou, porém os dois garotos estavam nela ainda.

Hei, nos tira daqui...

Subam até o final e virem ali...vocês vão nos encontrar lá na frente...vão reto...agora não temos como tirar vocês daí...

Ela continuou andando sendo acompanhada pelos passos rápidos que os pequenos davam. Virando o corredor encontraram os dois garotos.

Você deveria ter avisado antes sobre as escadas...

E vocês deveriam prestar atenção no que digo e não ficarem se bobeando...agora, vão andando...

Chegou na frente do quadro da mulher gorda. Esta lhe cumprimentou cordialmente. Explicou tudo o que faltava aos pequenos e lhes disse a senha: Cabeça de Dragão.

O que? – riu um dos garotos. – não sabem coisa melhor não é mesmo?

Entrem... – Hillary estava com a paciência esgotada já. "Esses dois deveriam ter ido para a sonserina isso sim..." ela pensou – lado direito dormitório das meninas e o esquerdo dos meninos. Suas malas já estão em seus quartos. São quatro pessoas por quarto. Seus nomes estão nas portas...boa noite.

Hill, eu posso dormir com você?

Não Kirsten...desculpa, mas são regras.

Tudo bem, então até amanhã...durma bem.

Oh, obrigada linda. Boa noite meu anjo... – ela ficou ali, olhou Kirsten se distanciar. Aquela garotinha tinha mexido com ela. Era muito linda...

Minha salvação chegou, graças a Merlin...

Nossa, porque tudo isso?

Aqueles dois não param de brigar... – ela deu uma olhada do outro lado do salão e reparou que Rony e Mione estavam a brigar novamente. – eles me lembram duas pessoas: Linda e Malfoy.

Nem me lembre daqueles dois...não consigo entender como não enxergam o que sentem um pelo outro...mas qual é o motivo pela briga desses aí?

O de sempre...sabe, eu estou achando que eles estão com papéis trocados...o Rony e Mione deveriam estar juntos e a Linda e o Malfoy...e não...você sabe...

Eu sei, mas você acha que eles me escutam?A Mione eu sei que gosta do Rony... – ela levou a mão à boca, havia jurado para Mione que não contaria a ninguém seu segredo...e contará, sem querer, logo ao melhor amigo de seu amado.

O que?a Mione...gosta...do...Rony?

Harry, por favor, me promete que não vai contar para ninguém, muito menos para o Rony?ela confiou em mim, e se descobrir que te contei...vou perder a confiança dela...

Ta, eu não falo nada...mas, temos que fazer alguma coisa para juntar eles e o outro casal...não?

Sim, mas o que? – respondeu Hill com um sorriso nos lábios que fez Harry ter uma recaída...ela estava tão linda. Balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos, ele não poderia sentir nada por ela além de amizade...não podia.

Não sei...mas vamos pensar...bom, agora vou me deitar, temos aula amanhã cedo e estou cansado...

Eu também vou indo... – subiram as escadas e pararam de frente um para o outro na divisa dos dormitórios – boa noite Harry ate amanhã – ela disse dando lhe um beijo no rosto. O lugar ficou marcado como fogo. Ele se sentiu estranho. Teve vontade de puxa-la e beija-la, mas a razão falou mais alto.

Boa noite Hill...

Ficou meia hora batendo na porta do quarto dele, e ninguém respondia. Cansou. Entrou e fechou a porta.

Vazio...ai, onde esse idiota se meteu...ora, ora...o que é isso? – era uma pena muito linda. Toda colorida. Ela não se deteve e pegou-a. Ficou admirada com a pena e isso não era normal, mas por mais que tentasse larga-la não conseguia. De repente ela sentiu um cheiro estranho, e tudo ficou preto. – onde estou? – ela não sabia por quanto tempo ficara desacordada, mas ele ainda não voltara ao quarto. Levantou-se e sentiu uma dor de cabeça muito forte. – Mas...o que eu estou sentindo? – foi para seu quarto trocar de roupa.

Primeiro dia de aula. Todos felizes por estarem de volta. Claro, sem nenhum teste pelos próximos dois meses. Porém um dos alunos estava preocupado demais.

- Meu pai é louco, só pode... – Draco andava de um lado para outro em seu dormitório. Como seu pai podia ter feito aquilo?Mandado justamente aquele artefato. Era uma pena normal para qualquer pessoa, mas ele sabia os efeitos dessa "pena", só não entendia o que seu pai pretendia com isso – deve ter algo a ver com o maldito Potter, mas eu não posso deixar que isso caia em mãos...erradas.

Enquanto isso, no salão principal todos estavam assustados com a cena que estavam vendo.

O que deu em Linda?

Não sei Harry, mas ela está...diferente. – ela estava entrando pela porta. Estava vestida com uma saia preta de couro que mostrava boa parte de suas pernas. Uma blusa preta com um decote enorme e um bota preta de cano alto. Os cabelos estavam lisos e enrolados nas pontas. Os olhos estavam bem realçados devido à alta quantidade de lápis que havia passado neles. Uma sombra preta combinava com eles. O mais impressionante era os lábios. Um simples brilho que delineava certinho. Rony ficou babando pelo novo visual de sua namorada.

Olá Ronald.

Oi Linda, o que...

Eu estava pensando – ela disse chegando mais perto dele – em faltar às aulas da manhã para...fazer alguma coisa mais...útil. O que você acha?

Bom, você sabe como eu vou mal em...poções e ...

Covarde...

Linda...o que esta havendo com você?

Nada...só que...acabou Weasley. Até logo... – ela disse saindo deixando um Rony meio em choque.

O-o que...ela não ta...

Falando sério?Desculpa amigo, mas...acho que está.

Hill estava conversando com Gina sobre Johan, quando Linda se aproximou. Elas ficaram olhando para ela...

Hill...quem é essa que está vindo aí?

Não sei, mas Linda é que não é...

Olá garotas, tudo bem?

O que você tem?Que roupas são essas?

Este é meu novo estilo gostaram?Cansei de parecer meiga...

Ah sim, e agora você quer parecer...gótica?

Sabe, sempre achei isso legal... – ela respondeu com um sorriso estranho, que nenhuma das duas nunca tinham visto antes.

Linda, nós precisamos conversar...

Larga-me Johan, porque você não vai cuidar da sua vida e resolve seu caso com a Gina logo em vez de ficar me atormentando... – ela respondeu grossa e saiu do salão andando como se estivesse em uma passarela.

O que...deu nela? – perguntou Johan para Gina que estava mais vermelha que o normal.

Eu...não sei. – ela disse e saiu correndo em direção a sala de aula. Não acreditava no que Linda tinha dito. Porque falar aquilo...na frente dele?Estava com muita raiva de Linda. – ela me paga.

Johan, você sabe onde sua irmã esteve ontem?Ela está muito diferente...isso é muito estranho.

Eu sei. Eu falei com ela ontem no salão comunal da sonserina...eu falei que estava indo dormir e ela disse que só ia resolver um negócio com o Malfoy...depois não a vi mais.

Malfoy...vou falar com ele.

Ele deve estar no quarto ainda. Eu levo você até lá, quero saber o que há com minha irmã. – eles estavam saindo quando alguém puxou o braço de Hillary.

Oi né...onde você vai?

Oi Harry, agora eu não posso falar com você...tenho que resolver um negócio importante...

Então eu não sou importante...

Não é isso, mas tenho que ver porque a Li está assim...até depois.

Será que ele ainda está no quarto? – ela perguntou a Johan quando estavam em frente ao quarto de Malfoy e ele não atendia a porta.

Não estou... – eles olharam para trás e viram Malfoy voltando, deduziu ela, do banheiro. – o que vocês querem?Ei, o que uma grifinória está fazendo aqui?Johan? – ele perguntou seco ao amigo.

Temos que conversar Malfoy é urgente. Entra aí, rápido. O que você conversou com a Li ontem?

Ontem?Nada...só vi ela no jantar, mas porque tudo isso, eu...

Ela não esteve aqui ontem? – perguntou Johan com cara de surpreso.

Não...que eu saiba. – Hill olhava em volta do quarto procurando algum sinal. Ficou encantada por uma pena que estava em cima da escrivaninha de Malfoy. Começou a andar até ela quando Draco a segurou. – o que foi?

Essa pena...

Não é nada, é só uma pena...grifinórios, além de tudo são curiosos demais.

Malfoy, você tem que nos contar se falou com a Li, ela está agindo muito estranha hoje...não é a mesma. – disse Hillary tirando os olhos da pena.

Como assim, estranha? – ele disse temendo algo.

Ela está se vestindo diferente, está agindo diferente...ela foi capaz de romper com o Rony... – de repente ele se sentiu feliz com a notícia

Sério? – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, o que fez Hillary ficar muito feliz...estava comprovado: ele gostava de Linda.

Sim, mas não mude de assunto...

Toc toc...o assunto é muito importante para ter até uma grifinória no quarto de um sonserino...não é mesmo? – Draco ficou parado olhando para a garota que estava na porta. Não podia ser a...

Linda? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

Não maninha...não é nada demais...hum, Hill vamos deixar isso pra depois...vamos pra aula?

Mas... – ela disse sendo arrastada para fora do quarto por Johan. – a gente tem que descobrir...

Pra falar a verdade eu acho que ela não tem nada demais...só está...se revelando.

Pode ser...mas e se...

Não tem "e se..." Chega de besteiras...vamos que a gente vai perder a aula...

Ta legal...

Ela não sabia o porque, mas estava se sentindo muito estranha. Tinha coragem pra fazer tudo o que viesse em sua mente. Estava com a sensação de liberdade...e só tinha uma pessoa em sua mente: Draco.

Enfim...sós.

Linda, você está...

Linda?Pois é Draco...eu sei que eu estou linda...o meu nome já diz tudo... – ela disse se aproximando dele como se fosse uma cobra – suponho que você não assista à primeira aula...do ano?

Não...eu...mas que diabos você pensa que...

Sabe... você é muito atraente apesar de ser um Malfoy idiota... – sussurrou ela no ouvido dele. Eu sei o que eu quero... – ela disse acabando com a distância entre eles – só resta saber – ela colocou a mão em seu peito – o que você quer...

O que deu em você para andar mais de preto? – perguntou ele, sabendo da resposta...

Decidi mostrar que não sou mais a velha e idiota Linda... gosto da cor...– disse ela, se soltando dele, o que o fez tremer. – Não gosta? – perguntou provocativa, começando a andar com um ar sensual.

É... hhm, eu... eu... eu amo essa cor! – disse ele. Linda colocou as mãos em volta de sua nuca... Draco quase babou no decote dela que mostrava os seios delineados perfeitamente.

Eu sei que você me deseja Draco...então... – ela o encurralou contra a parede – aproveite a chance... – foi tão automático que ele não sabia como, mas já estava se perdendo nos deliciosos lábios dela. Sua razão gritava em sua cabeça para larga-la e tentar entender o motivo de tudo aquilo, embora ele já soubesse o motivo: a pena. Ele lutou contra a própria vontade de continuar o beijo e a empurrou para longe de si.

O que você tem Linda, não estou te reconhecendo...

Nada...só resolvi assumir todos os meus segredos...e um deles é que eu...

LINDA... – ele gritou ao ver que ela caia no chão com os olhos semicerrados. Segurou-a em tempo e sentiu como ela estava quente. – Linda, fale comigo...

Draco... – foi a ultima coisa que ela lhe disse antes de desmaiar em seus braços. E agora?O que ele ia fazer...a primeira coisa que lhe veio na mente foi em leva-la para a Ala Hospitalar. E o fez.

Bom, meu garoto...eu não sei o que ela tem...parece que ela está...em coma. Mas os sintomas são estranhos demais...nada que eu já tivesse visto algum dia. Agora preciso que você saia...

Está bem, mas qualquer novidade, me chame, por favor.

Pode deixar.

DRACOOO... – ele olhou assustado para trás e viu três pessoas correndo até ele. – como ela está?O que aconteceu?

Ela simplesmente...desmaiou. Juro que ela estava bem...e do nada...puft.

Mas...ela está acordada? – perguntou Johan abraçando Gina que estava em prantos.

Ela está...em coma.

O QUE? – gritou Hill desesperada. – não, ela não pode...

Hill, o que foi? – Harry apareceu do nada.

Linda está em coma.

Mas...como...porque? – ele perguntou a Malfoy segurando Hillary que tinha acabado de desmaiar também.


	2. A doença

_**Capítulo 2:**_

**A doença**

Rony entrou na enfermaria desesperado. Linda estava deitada em sua cama, e ele não sabia o que fazer... se chorava, se gritava, ou se morria, pois a dor era tamanha...

- Hei Weasley! – chamou a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy. – O que faz aqui...? Achei que Linda não lhe quisesse mais! – disse ele.

- Mesmo que Linda não seja mais minha namorada... vai sempre estar em meu coração! – disse ele, com lágrimas enchendo os olhos...

- Que palavras mais _lindas_ Weasley... – disse Draco batendo palmas... – Mas, eu já disse pra você cair fora! – rosnou Draco.

- A última coisa que quero é brigar hoje Malfoy... e eu vou passar a noite com Linda! – disse ele se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

- Não vai mesmo! – disse Draco o segurando pelo colarinho e o tirando de cima da cadeira... tamanha foi a força que Draco colocou naquele ato, que Rony caiu no chão...

- Você me paga Malfoy! – disse ele, lhe dando um soco no nariz... Hill, que estava ainda desmaiada, acordou... olhando a cena desesperada se levantou ainda muito fraca, e dirigiu-se para onde os dois garotos brigavam.

- MENINOS... NÃO BRIGUEM! – gritou ela com as únicas forças que tinha... depois foi caindo em câmera lenta no chão... Draco correu a tempo, e a segurou puxando-a e deitando-a na cama.

- Tadinha da Hill... olha o que fizemos! – disse Rony pesaroso... – Ah, fique com a Linda... ela não é mais nada minha mesmo! – disse Rony saindo da enfermaria...

- Ainda bem que não são mais nada... se não eu teria os meus próprios meios de fazê-los terminarem! – murmurou Draco, se sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama de Linda.

Draco colocou suas mãos geladas sobre as de Linda... que também estavam geladas... ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de agarrá-la e fazê-la sua naquele momento... mas, sabia que isso seria sem escrúpulos. Draco fitava-a como se fosse o anjo mais lindo da terra... peraí... a Linda um anjo? Ela poderia ser tudo... mas, anjo ela não era... Draco sabia bem demais das magias que ele já levara... lembrando-se disso, ele teve um ímpeto e pegou em uma cicatriz que tinha no pescoço... foi quando suas mães os obrigaram a dançar juntos, Linda gritou e esperneou... até não conseguir o que queria pela primeira vez, foi ai que ela fez essa "Linda" marca registrada com os dentes.

- Linda, Linda... você é tudo pra mim! – disse Draco. Ainda tinha a esperança de que ela acordasse... mas, isso era impossível, e ele sabia que só tinha um modo de curá-la... mas, ele não o conhecia... e sabia também que se não encontrasse essa maneira logo, ela morreria.

Draco acordou dolorido, tinha dormido ao lado da cama de Linda... ela estava cada vez mais pálida (detalhe: Ela era imensamente pálida)... era Sábado, e por isso ele não precisaria faltar às aulas para ficar ao lado dela.

Uma mulher ruiva com cabelos esvoaçantes, de olhos incrivelmente azuis entrou na enfermaria, Draco se levantou rapidamente, quando viu quem a seguia, um homem com expressão mortífera... ele era alto, loiro, com olhos da cor dos de Linda.

- Madrinha... Padrinho... – disse ele se levantando.

- O que aconteceu a minha pequena? – Lisbella saiu correndo em direção a filha que jazia como morta na cama... – Oh... meu amor! – disse ela desencorajada pela cena... achava que a filha fosse morrer.

- Oh... a minha aprendiz... – disse Joseph se aproximando, Draco sabia que Linda era sua filha preferida... e sabia que a mãe se pudesse morreria por um de seus filhos. – O que aconteceu a Li, Draco? – perguntou ele.

- Não sabemos padrinho! – disse Draco.

- Lúcio! – vociferou Joseph, antes de sair pela porta da enfermaria... Draco não ligou... sabia que se entenderiam no final...

- Madrinha Bella... – chamou Draco carinhosamente... Lisbella apenas levantou a sua cabeça o olhando com ternura, se levantou e o abraçou...

Eu sei o que ela tem querido... mas, só algo verdadeiro e puro pode curá-la... e você é o único que pode fazer isso! – disse ela. Depois de pronunciar isso ela saiu.

Ele estava muito preocupado com Hillary, já tinha reparado que ela não comia muito bem havia dias. E mesmo que ele tentasse faze-la entender que precisava se alimentar bem se quisesse continuar no time de quadribol ela se recusava. Ele era o novo capitão este ano, e ela entrou como artilheira do time. Mas ia sair logo se continuasse desse jeito.

Entrou na ala Hospitalar e reparou que Malfoy dormia encostado na cama de Linda. Ele sabia que eles se amavam, só não entendia o motivo de ficarem separados. Mas ele não podia falar nada. Sabia que estava sentindo algo além por Hill e não tinha coragem para dize-lo a ela. Porque?Bom, porque em sua cabeça eles não poderiam ficar juntos. Ele sabia como seria sua vida depois de Hogwarts. Teria que se afastar de todos, pois Voldemort ia persegui-lo. E não queria nenhum dos seus amigos machucados, muitos menos ela. E se o Lord das Trevas soubesse que ele amava alguém com todas as suas forças ele iria atrás dela...espera aí, amasse?Quem disse que ele a amava?Não...ele tentava evitar o máximo mas no fundo sabia que não conseguia não amar ela.

Harry? – ela perguntou quando o viu parado na porta olhando o casal ao lado. – o que você está fazendo aqui?Não deveria estar na aula?

Não, hoje é sábado esqueceu?

Ah é, desculpa. – ela se sentou na cama com os olhos arregalados – SABADO?hoje tem treino, eu tenho que...

Você não tem nada...vai ficar aí o tempo que precisar...

Nem pensar Potter, eu vou treinar...o primeiro jogo é daqui um mês e é contra a sonserina – ela disse olhando para o lado onde Draco ainda adormecia – temos que ganhar...e ...

E nada, você vai ficar no banco. – aquilo foi um choque para ela.

Você está brincando não é mesmo?

Não _Lupin_, você não está bem... – ele fez questão de chamá-la pelo sobrenome.

Eu estou ótima Harry, só foi o choque ao ouvir que uma das minhas melhores amigas estava em coma. Como você teria reagido?Bom, você é homem né, então homens não...desmaiam...

Não é bem assim...e você sabe que não comia direito há dias. Eu avisei...

Eu juro pra você que já estou melhor...quer ver como posso ficar de pé... – ela disse se levantando. Ficou cinco segundos de pé e uma tontura se apossou dela. Não sabia direito o que era. Cambaleou pra frente e deu de encontro com Harry. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dele e uma súbita vontade de beijar aqueles lábios lhe veio, mas a tontura foi mais forte.

Você...está bem? – ele perguntou um pouco sem fôlego pela pequena distancia entre eles.

Eu...eu...estou. – ela disse quando ele a pegou nos braços e a colocou na cama novamente. Ela estava tão linda, aqueles cabelos cacheados...uma vontade de senti-los o atingiu, mas ele se controlou. – eu só estou um pouco tonta, mas...

Sim querida você está tonta devido falta de ferro. Mas vai sair daqui segunda de manhã não se preocupe. E Harry, espere umas duas semanas para treina-la está bem. Agora preciso que você saia e leve consigo o Malfoy.

Tudo bem Madame Pomfrey.

O que eu te disse hein..._Potter_!

Você sabe que eu odeio que me chamem assim...principalmente...você. –aquilo fez o coração dela disparar. Será que ele...?

Está bem, estou brincando...

Tchau, depois venho vê-la com o pessoal. Melhore beleza... – e com isso ele se dirigiu a Draco que não queria sair dali, mas foi forçado pela Madame Pomfrey.

Ela ficou ali, olhando sua amiga de longe. Como queria estar em seu lugar. Odiava ver alguém que amava mal daquele jeito. Segunda ela ia descobrir o que deixou Li naquele estado.

Sábado para Draco, tinha sido um dia extremamente ruim, sem Linda para fazê-lo perder a paciência não era a mesma coisa. Ele se levantou da poltrona onde estava confortável na sala comunal da Sonserina, e se encaminhou para o quarto de monitor-chefe. Deitou-se em sua cama, e não demorou muitos minutos alguém bateu a sua porta...

- Entre! – exclamou emburrado.

A pessoa entrou e se colocou ao lado de sua cama, ele imaginava quem podia ser, Parkinson a garota pegajosa, a quem ele tinha repudio...

- Draco... preciso revistar o seu quarto como uma medida de segurança... – disse uma voz linda que Draco conhecia muito bem...

- Sim, pode procurar... já que sabe o que é! – disse ele, levantando a cabeça, a tempo de ver Lisbella remexer em suas coisas. – Madrinha... já que sabe o que pode curar Linda, porque você não me conta? – perguntou ele.

- Tarde demais Draco... alguém pegou Desire! – disse ela, olhando-o de modo assustada. – E respondendo a sua pergunta... meu querido... – disse se sentando na cama, e pegando o rosto de Draco em suas mãos. – O poder não será o mesmo... ela não sobreviverá... se eu lhe contar! – disse Lisbella novamente saindo, e deixando um Draco muito mais confuso para trás.

Draco acordou, estava na biblioteca, na seção restrita, eram 5 da manhã... ele corria um grande risco, podiam pegá-lo ali, devolvendo os livros as prateleiras, ele saiu da biblioteca, indo em direção a ala hospitalar...

Linda... minha Linda, como posso salvá-la? – Draco, perguntava ao lado da cama de Linda... – Aquela maldita pena chamada Desire... se ao menos eu pudesse tê-la novamente... – Draco, bateu na cama de Linda com força... saindo como um jato da enfermaria... ele ia tê-la de volta, sem ela ele não viveria...

O quarto parecia diferente, mas não sabia exatamente o porque. Talvez fosse a sensação de estar com ela em suas mãos...talvez não. Enquanto segurava-a um pensamento passou em sua cabeça...o que ela é capaz de fazer com a pessoa?Era muito estranho sentir aquilo...como se aquela simples pena fosse sua vida, e sem ela não vivesse. Nem sabia como tinha pegado ela do quarto de Malfoy, só sabia que ela era só sua agora. E se a perdesse...não queria nem pensar nisso. Escondeu a pena em uma caixa e colocou no fundo do seu armário para que ninguém a visse. Resolveu descer para o almoço.

Mione estava cansada de amar quem nem a via, mas não tinha como esquecer ele. Não mesmo. Olhou de relance para a escada do dormitório dos meninos e o viu descendo com uma cara nada boa. Ela sabia o quanto ele gostava de Linda.

Rony, você está legal?

Sim Mione, porque? – ele perguntou meio seco. Ela estranhou a atitude, mas nada disse.

Por...nada. – e saiu pelo retrato com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Quando ele queria ser gentil...era, mas quando queria ser desagradável conseguia.

Mione... – ele saiu gritando – desculpa...eu não estou legal e...

Eu sei Rony, você tem direito de ter raiva, mas não tem direito algum de descontar ela em cima de mim...ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Eu não tenho culpa se a sua "amada" Linda está morrendo ta legal. – ela disse deixando escapar uma lágrima. – porque você não olha para os lados...ia perceber que existe alguém que te ama também...e que se preocupa muito mais com você do que com si mesma...mas não...você só tem olhos para ela...não te entendo...

Mione, o que você...porque...

Eu tenho que ir.

E saiu correndo deixando um ruivo muito confuso para trás. Ele não entendia aquilo. Porque ela tinha falado aquelas coisas?Pra deixa-lo pior?Ta legal que alguém ia amar ele...ela realmente havia acabado com seu dia. Foi direto almoçar, como havia planejado.

Fazia meia hora que estava esperando Hillary descer. Já estava ficando nervoso.

E se ela desmaiou de novo...eu vou subir... – mas nesse exato momento ela apareceu no começo da escada.

Não vai subir nada Sr. Potter. Eu já estou melhor...não vou ficar desmaiando por ai...

Hill, graças a Merlin, achei que tinha acontecido algo...porque demorou tanto?

Eu...estava trocando de roupa.

Ah...vamos então? – ele disse estendendo o braço.

Vamos Harry...abaixe esse braço, não vou desmaiar não se preocupe... – ela disse rindo. – cadê a Mione e o Rony?

Não sei, nem vi quando ele saiu do quarto...acho que já foram...

Ah ta, e a Gina?

Outra que eu também não vi.

Como assim?

Não sei...vi ela só ontem de manhã...

Ai droga, onde será que ela se meteu?

Sei lá...

Passaram pelo retrato e foram direto para o salão. Hill estava preocupada com a amiga. Onde Será que ela havia se metido?Quando entrou no salão avistou uma cena muito estranha. Malfoy e Johan estavam...brigando. Aquilo era novidade para ela. Os dois sempre foram muito amigos...e agora estavam brigando?Chegou mais perto na tentativa de falar com Johan...

Johan, o que...

Sai daqui _Lupin_...vá lá com o Potter...

O que deu em você?

Nada garota. Agora que você já estragou minha briga, vou dar o fora...e vê se some da minha frente...

Cadê a Gina? – ela perguntou se pondo a frente dele, sem medo do que ele era capaz de fazer. Tava na cara o que tinha acontecido...

A Gina... – ele parecia ter voltado ao normal ao lembrar-se dela, mas foi só um instante – não sei. Deve estar por ai lamentando-se por ter perdido o amor de sua vida para uma de suas melhores amigas não é _Lupin_... – ele respondeu seco olhando de relance para Harry, que estava imóvel na porta.

Johan, não vou levar nada disso a sério porque sei o que você tem, mas você está muito enganado se acha que ela ama o Harry... – de repente ela percebeu que havia acabado de assumir que amava Harry e quis se matar. – ao contrário, ela ama...você. Mas como você é burro o bastante e ainda não percebeu que o que você sente por ela é recíproco, nada fez.

Se você não sair da minha frente, juro que eu...

Que você o que Johan? – de repente ele escutou uma voz doce, que ele amava – vai fazer algo contra minha melhor amiga é isso?E Hill, você esta muito enganada, eu não gosto desse aí. Gosto do outro Johan, que pelo jeito não existe mais. – com isso Gina saiu correndo do salão.

Ginaaaaaa – ele gritou, antes de cair no chão inconsciente.

Todos estavam preocupados com a "epidemia" que havia paralisado Hogwarts. Era terça-feira e não tinha aula até encontrarem a pena e os alunos ficarem bons, segundo Dumbledore. Hillary não gostou do olhar que ele lançou a Harry quando disse isso, como se fosse dever dele achar a solução para o problema. Esse era o problema que ela tinha com ele. Acontecia-se algo, quem era o salvador que ele esperava: Harry Potter. E às vezes ele esquecia que Harry tinha apenas 16 anos e uma vida pela frente.

Resolveu visitar seus amigos. Sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para a família de Linda, ter os dois únicos filhos naquele estado e pensou em dar uma força a eles. Sabia também da dor que Gina estava sentindo. Ela vivia insistindo que era culpada, pois se não tivesse deixado ele nervoso...ele não teria entrado em coma.

Mesmo com todos em sua volta falando o contrario não entrava na cabeça da teimosa Weasley, como dizia Rony. Hill abriu devagar a porta da enfermaria e avistou os pais de Linda. A mãe estava sentada ao lado de Johan, e o pai estava ao lado de Linda. Ela sabia que a filha era a coisa mais importante para ele.

Oi tio, oi tia... – ela disse ao chegar mais perto.

Oi querida – disse Bella – como você está? – ela perguntou com uma voz cansada. Hill percebeu que ela estava muito abalada, como o pai de Linda.

Estou bem...e eles?

Bom, continuam na mesma, mas a cada hora que passa ficam mais frios...estou com medo...

Calma querida, a gente vai dar um jeito...Hillary, você não está sabendo da pena?

Sim, ele nos contou...

Quem?

Dumbledore – ela disse com desgosto que Bella percebeu. E adorou na verdade. Por isso gostava tanto daquela garota. Ela era forte, corajosa e acima de tudo...inteligente.

Lisbella se levantou, e começou a caminhar em direção a porta... Hill apenas a acompanhava com os olhos... ela era uma mulher muito misteriosa, qualidade que Linda e Johan haviam puxado... viu então que na porta estava Draco... ele tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e as mãos estavam roxas...

- Draco... meu querido o que! – perguntou Lisbella desesperada.

- Eu estava tentando fazer uma droga de uma poção para ver se tirava eles do coma... mas, não deu certo! – disse ele chorando... Lisbella nunca havia visto Draco chorar... ela sabia que ele ia conseguir... Bella apenas sorriu, deixando Draco com raiva.

- Calma meu querido... poção nenhuma vai tirar eles do coma... – disse ela, sorrindo. – Mas, é melhor ir ver a madame Pomfrey... a sua mão vai inchar... – disse ela, se sentando novamente ao lado da cama do filho, Draco entrou no gabinete de Pomfrey, e saiu de lá alguns minutos depois, com a mão pálida novamente, mas os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas. Hillary se encaminhou calmamente até ele, com medo de que ele pudesse dizer algo pois estava em um estado horrível. Seus cabelos sempre arrumados estavam desalinhados, e seus olhos azuis cheios de rancor...

- Malfoy! – chamou ela... ele soltou um suspiro...

- Olha Lupin... eu não quero falar... com ninguém! Principalmente se for sobre a Linda... – disse ele indo em direção a porta...

- Espera! – disse ela, segurando o seu braço. – Sabe, não é sobre isso... quero saber se você sabe exatamente o que está causando isso! Eu sei que sabe... – disse ela.

- Sim, eu sei! Mas, não sei como reverter essa droga... – disse ele, chutando uma maca... – Alerto uma coisa a você Lupin... fique longe de qualquer... absolutamente qualquer coisa que lhe dê desejo... – disse ele bravo. – Principalmente se ela se chama Desire! – murmurou... mas, ela pode ouvir. Ele passou então pelo portal... fazendo Hill sorrir interiormente, sabendo que Draco amava Linda, mais que sua própria vida.

Draco entrou no seu quarto e se jogou na cama.

- Nada mais de festinhas à noite, Malfoy! – disse a si mesmo.

- Não mesmo Draco? – perguntou uma voz doce ao lado de seu ouvido. Ele olhou para o lado e pode ver a sua atual namorada, ao lado da cama... ela era deslumbrante, mas Draco não a amava... ela tinha olhos verdes e profundos, cabelos platinados como os dele... os dela eram enrolados... e seu corpo era escultural... – Poxa... você brigava tanto com a Monroe... o que deu em você? Você não tem estado mais comigo... e essa é a primeira vez que você me vê no ano! E aposto que você nem pensa mais em mim! – diz ela, extremamente irritada.

- Desculpa Emma, mas... você sabe que ela é filha dos meus padrinhos... eles iam ficar bravos comigo... além do mais ela é afilhada do Lord, e a última coisa que quero, é briga com ele! – diz ele dando um selinho na namorada. – E com você! – disse ele, fazendo ela sorrir maliciosamente, e subir em cima dele.

- Bem, então Malfoy... você terá o seu castigo! – disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Sabe o que é, Emma... – disse ele a empurrando para o lado... – Eu hoje não vou conseguir me concentrar! – disse, se sentando e abraçando as próprias pernas.

- Draco... você está muito avoado... eu acho que nós devíamos parar por aqui o nosso relacionamento... – disse ela, se levantando...

Também acho! – disse ele, não gostava nem um pouco de terminar namoros... mas, peraí... nenhuma garota tinha terminado com ele, sempre ele terminava... – Você teve sorte dessa vez Emma Giselly Nerfall... porque hoje, eu estou mal, se não EU terminava o namoro! – disse ele sorrindo sinceramente. Ela não sorriu, muito pelo contrário, fechou a cara e saiu do quarto... deixar um loiro maravilhoso daqueles não era fácil.

Estava debruçada sobre o peitoril da janela de seu quarto de monitora. O céu estava lindo mais que o normal. Não estava conseguindo dormir por ficar pensando em seus amigos. De repente avistou cabelos loirinhos no campo e reconheceu Kirsten correndo em direção ao castelo. Ela havia saído da floresta. Ficou preocupada e desceu as escadas correndo, sem se preocupar com seus trajes.

Ele estava vagando pelos corredores com o mapa na mão para saber se alguém vinha vindo. Não parava de pensar na Hillary, em como estava se sentindo quando ficava por mais de cinco segundos perto dela. Não sabia o que era aquele sentimento. Ficou surpreso por ver seu nome no mapa e foi de encontro com ela.

Harry... – ela disse quando se bateu com ele virando um corredor. Ela estava com uma camisola branca de seda. Ele apenas com um short azul escuro. Ficou sem ar ao ver ele daquele jeito, seminu.

Hill...o que... – ele olhou para sua camisola...e sentiu um arrepio – você está fazendo?

Eu estava no quarto, mas vi a kirsten lá embaixo, você desce comigo?

Claro, mas o que será que ela esta fazendo lá?

Não sei...ela saiu da floresta...

Ora ora...uma monitora fora da cama... – disse a voz puxada de Snape. – Que feio...é assim que você quer dar exemplo sra. Lupin?

Eu...eu...vi uma aluna no campo e não pude evitar...

De colocar o nariz onde não se deve?

Não fale assim com ela Snape...a menina esta lá fora, ela fez muito bem.

Opa...me ferrei... – disse Kirsten atrás de Snape.

O que a senhorita pensa estar fazendo lá fora uma hora destas? – disse Snape seco, assustando a menina. – 50 pontos a menos para a grifinória. E mais 20, sendo dez de cada um de vocês dois – ele olhou com desprezo para Hill e Harry – continuem assim. – ele disse com um riso malicioso.

Vamos meninas, eu levo vocês... – disse Harry olhando Snape se afastar.

Kirsten, você...meu Merlin...Harry me ajuda. – Hill havia reparado como a menina estava branca, quando foi falar com ela, a menina simplesmente desmaiou.

O que aconteceu a ela? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey quando chegaram na enfermaria.

Não sabemos, ela simplesmente...desmaiou. – disse Harry amparando Hill que estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Foi a maldita pena...ela estava com a pena Harry...mas...onde estará a Desire agora?Temos que acha-la...

Calma, amanhã veremos, temos que ir dormir agora Hill...eu te levo até seu quarto. – eles foram andando com Hill abraçada a Harry.

Você promete que se achar essa maldita pena, não vai ficar com ela...promete?Não quero ver você naquele estado...por favor... – ela disse suplicando. Estavam na porta de seu quarto.

Eu... – ele não agüentou, aquele olhar dela, tudo fez com que sentisse seu coração batendo mais forte e teve o impulso e não se conteve. Hill se assustou com o movimento, mas quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo tudo parou.

Ele não sabia o que era aquilo. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo por ninguém!Aquele beijo...aquela boca...tudo nela era maravilhoso...ele queria se perder nela...descobrir todas as partes daquele fabuloso corpo que o encantava cada dia mais. Depois daquele beijo ele tinha certeza do que sentia.

Ela o amava com todas as suas forças e faria de tudo para ter ele só para ela. Não sabia o que ia falar depois que terminasse o beijo, mas isso não importava...não naquele momento. O beijo dele era tudo. Era suave e ao mesmo tempo demonstrava que queria descobrir mais e mais a sua boca.

...prometo – ele disse por fim, acabando o beijo, o que fez Hill soltar um pequeno gemido.

O que está acontecendo com a gente?

Eu não sei Harry...mas...

Ta difícil de...

Resistir... - Os olhos se cruzaram e a vontade de outro beijo surgiu. Dessa vez foi ela que começou. A mesma sensação de antes...como se fosse o primeiro beijo deles.

Só sei que...não posso te perder...por isso você também tem que prometer que não ficará com a pena se a encontrar... – ela o olhou meio assustada – _Lupin..._prometa...

Eu...prometo...- E se beijaram novamente.

Será que era possível ele estar apaixonado por sua melhor amiga?Mas como...ele não teria percebido se estivesse?Ah sim...ele percebeu, mas já era tarde. Já não existia mais o caminho de volta do paraíso que era aquela garota. E mesmo que existisse, ele não ia querer voltar.

Ele já tinha perdido a razão nesse momento.

Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo...juro que queria saber, mas não sei Hill...

Eu...

Desculpa

Porque?

Por...te confundir...eu deveria ter ouvido a razão...deveria ter me afastado de você, mas não consegui...sei que é errado mas...

Harry...Não diz nada...só...me beija.

Agora eu tenho que ir, amanhã conversamos... – ele disse, mas sem perceber já a beijava novamente.

Não, fique... – ela pediu separando um pouco os lábios – não me abandone...

Eles ficaram mais um tempo "namorando" e dormiram. Ele ficou contemplando sua amada deitada. Quando ela fizera o pedido ele pensou outras coisas, mas agora estava rindo por ter pensado aquilo. Hill não era assim. Estava com medo, e queria alguém pra ficar cuidando dela, não que fossem "dormir" juntos mesmo.

Ele nem tentaria nada mesmo. Amava essa garota mais que tudo, mesmo que tentasse se desfazer desse sentimento não conseguia esquecer aqueles olhos, aquela boca. Levou os dedos ao lábio e pode sentir o gosto dela. Mas sabia que não podia...não tinha o direito de tirar a felicidade dela assim. De coloca-la num caminho sem volta. Não queria vê-la em perigo. Mesmo se magoando e sabendo que a magoaria, tinha que terminar o que nem tinha começado na verdade.

Amanha...será um novo dia...tanto pra mim, como pra você... – ele disse passando as mãos pelos cachos dela – me desculpe...

Ela estava dormindo, mas conseguia escutar o que ele falava. Ficou perturbada pelo pedido de desculpas dele, mas o sonho estava começando e ela nem ligou.

_Ele estava na enfermaria, Linda ainda estava deitada na maca, e ele sentou-se ao seu lado. De repente ela abriu os olhos, eles estavam brancos, e sua pele cada vez mais pálida, seus lábios vermelhos... seu vestido foi transfigurado para um vermelho provocante._

_- Eu sei que me quer Draco... – disse provocante, mas essa não era mais a voz doce que ele estava acostumado a ouvir, ela parecia grunhir enquanto falava._

_Ele tentou se afastar, mas nada conseguiu... sangue começou a jorrar dos olhos e da boca dela, seu corpo ia abrindo buracos e mais sangue ia saindo. Draco gritou... e ele só pode ouvir alguém sussurrando em seu ouvido. "É assim que ela irá morrer!"._

Draco pulou na cama, as imagens de Linda se desfazendo na sua frente ainda o assustavam, ele se levantou vestiu-se rapidamente e correu para a enfermaria.

- O-ou! – exclamou ele. – Dejavu!

Linda se debatia na cama e gritava escandalosamente. Draco correu para perto dela, e viu seus olhos se abrindo, os mesmos olhos brancos que ele viu no sonho, a camisola que ela vestia se transfigurava lentamente para um vermelho sangue, os lábios dela estavam cada vez mais vermelhos, e sua pele mais pálida. De repente ela parou de se debater, e começou a flutuar lentamente. Draco começou a sentir um aperto no peito.

- LINDA! – gritou ele. Linda virou o rosto na sua direção, o rosto contorcido em uma risada demoníaca.

- O QUE É! – grunhiu ela, na mesma voz do sonho.

- Fica comigo! – disse ele. Ela riu alto debochando dele.

- O QUE QUER COMIGO?

- Linda... minha Linda, acho que sei o que pode tirar todo esse desejo de dentro de você! – disse ele puxando ela pelo braço.

- NINGUÉM SABE! – grunhiu. Logo depois caindo na cama com tudo. O peito dela subia e descia freneticamente, ao passo que ela tentava respirar.

- Linda, eu amo você! – quando ele disse isso, uma luz negra começou a emanar dela. – É o desejo... ele tá saindo! – exclamou ele feliz. – Não me deixe Linda! Nunca me deixe! – ele apertava a mão dela fortemente. E seus olhos enchiam-se de água... ele falava sinceramente, a luz negra saia cada mais forte, e Draco chorava cada vez mais. – Não me abandone Linda! NÃO ME ABANDONE! – gritou a última frase e caiu no chão, desmaiado ao mesmo tempo em que Linda despertava completamente, sem os olhos brancos, a pele na cor normal, e sua camisola.

- Draco! – chamou ela. – PAPOULA! – gritou, a enfermeira chegou, e deu um berro de alegria ao ver Linda acordada, abraçou-a e beijou-a... até ver Draco no chão.

Draco abria os olhos lentamente, olhou para o lado e se encheu de alegria ao ver Linda totalmente revigorada.

- Draco! – exclamou ela rapidamente. E sem que ele pudesse protestar deu um selinho estalado em seus lábios. – Eu também te amo! Muito obrigada por ter me salvado! – disse levantando-se e indo ao encontro dos pais.


	3. O Retorno de Linda

_Capítulo 3:_

O Retorno de Linda

Draco não conseguia acreditar no que os seus olhos viam... era a sua Linda, ela estava ali novamente... abraçada ao pai, enquanto a mãe se debulhava em lágrimas. Os padrinhos ao avistarem ele, foram até lá.

- Draco... meu querido! – exclamou Lisbella, era impressionante o tom sincero na voz dela. – Eu sabia que iria conseguir!

- Talvez eu sempre soubesse como salvá-la! – disse ele contente.

- Bem minha querida... – exclamou Joseph... – Eu e sua mãe temos uma reunião... mas, estou muito contente de ter a minha aprendiz comigo novamente! – disse ele, puxando Lisbella pelo braço, até a porta da enfermaria. – Nos vemos no encontro com o seu padrinho!

- Tudo bem papai! – disse ela.

Lisbella e Joseph saíram deixando apenas Draco e Linda... ou pelo menos só os dois que estavam acordados ali... Johan continuava desmaiado. Linda caminhou até a maca do irmão e se sentou ao seu lado, passando a mão em seu rosto suavemente.

- Ele era a única pessoa com a qual eu me preocupava realmente... – disse ela, com a voz embargada. – Os meus pais nunca se importaram conosco realmente... só agora foram notar a nossa existência!

- Isso não é verdade! – Draco disse indignado. – Sua mãe e seu pai são do tipo que não demonstram os sentimentos... qualidade aliás que a senhorita herdou...

Linda sorriu, e começou a murmurar palavras incompreensíveis no ouvido do irmão. Se levantou no mesmo momento em que Hill e Gina entravam na enfermaria... Elas se olharam e deram meia volta.

- Eii! – gritou Linda.

- Desculpe Li, mas não quero estragar o momento dos dois pombinhos! – Gina sorriu. – Nunca vi alguém mais desesperado por causa de um coma...! – olhou de esguelha para Draco que soltou uma gargalhada irônica.

- Cala a boca... – disse ela abraçando Gina... e depois abraçando Hill, era tão bom estar com as amigas... – Sabe, sonhos estranhos vieram me atormentar enquanto eu estava desmaiada sonhos tipo... – Linda começou a engasgar e na cama onde Johan estava ele gritou de dor, quando uma ferida foi aberta no seu braço.

Draco que estava na cama, pulou e correu até Linda que estava tonta, ele puxou ela pelo braço, e abraçou-a, sussurrando no ouvido dela:

- Linda... shhh... a gente não pode falar de nada, até esse inferno acabar! – exclamou ele. Quando Linda conseguiu se orientar, largou Draco e foi até o irmão, pegando no braço dele, sangue jorrava do braço dele...

- Ohhh, Johan! – disse desesperada...

- Da próxima vez será pior! – uma voz desconhecida sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria e vendo o machucado no braço de Johan quase teve um ataque...

- Linda... pode dizer-me o que está acontecendo aqui? – antes que Linda pudesse responder, Draco interveio a tempo.

- Madame Pomfrey... – chamou ele calmamente. – O Johan... bem, ele estava se batendo, e se machucou... não é pessoal? – perguntou ele olhando para as meninas...

- É... é! – disseram em uníssono...

- Muito bem, sr. Malfoy... está liberado, Linda... por favor, se quiser ficar com o seu irmão... não me importo! – exclamou ela. Linda era uma excelente aluna de poções e pretendia ser curandeira mais tarde, por mais maldosa que fosse.

- Muito obrigada Papoula, mas acho que já passei tempo demais aqui como paciente, e quando estiver por aqui, só como estagiária...! – suspirou, e se levantou. Draco entrou no banheiro para trocar o pijama, por uma roupa normal, e os quatro saíram da enfermaria

Hillary voltou sozinha para o salão comunal de sua casa, estava exausta. Tinha ficado metade do dia com Kirsten e precisava descansar, mas também precisava encontrar Harry e conversar sobre os recentes acontecimentos entre eles. Não sabia o motivo, mas sentia um grande aperto no peito cada vez que pensava nisso. Parecia que seu coração estava avisando que ia sofrer, mas não queria acreditar no que ele dizia, resolveu que era apenas uma dor boba que passaria logo.

Harry estava deitado no sofá do salão pensando na gravidade do que iria fazer, pensando que iria magoar a única pessoa que ele realmente amava, pensando que perderia ela pra sempre, mas era assim que devia ser. Eles nunca deveriam ter se envolvido. Nunca. Estava viajando nas suas idéias e maneiras de dizer a ela, quando a mesma adentrou no salão.

Harry... – ela disse com um sorriso maroto – não te vi o dia todo...

Eu não estava muito legal... – ele falou meio seco.

Você está bem? – ela perguntou sentindo o aperto no peito novamente, mas dessa vez mais forte.

Estou ótimo.

Aconteceu alguma coisa?Você está estranho...

Já disse que não é nada Lupin – ele disse quase gritando.

Nossa, valeu a consideração. Vou deitar que eu ganho mais. Boa noite Potter.

Tinha que ser assim. Precisava ser assim. Ele estava meio que arrependido, mas tinha dado o primeiro passo para ela o odiar. Sabia que passado alguns dias ela iria querer saber o que estava acontecendo e ele teria que falar a verdade, ou...

Não sabia o que era pior, e por enquanto não sabia o que fazer. Resolveu que estava realmente tarde e seria melhor que fosse dormir. Afinal, no outro dia teria que comparecer as aulas.

Draco e Linda chegaram exaustos no salão comunal da Sonserina, as meninas tinham os levado a inúmeros lugares, e eles não agüentavam mais andar... Draco se jogou em uma poltrona e Linda em outra, uma ficava de frente para a outra.

- Draco! – a voz de Emma Nerfall nunca parecera tão irritante aos ouvidos de Linda. – Oh... Monroe, já saiu do seu coma? Então foi para chamar a atenção...? – perguntou ela venenosa.

- Não Nerfall... não necessito de artifícios para ser notada... ! – exclamou, e quando viu que Emma abraçou Draco por trás da poltrona, se sentiu usada. – Bem, Malfoy... adorei o nosso dia, mas infelizmente eu vou ter que ir dormir, sei que sentirá a minha falta!

- Linda, não! – disse ele, se soltando de Emma. E segurando ela pelo pulso. – Temos muito o que conversar...

- Nós não temos nada que conversar Malfoy... o que tínhamos foi dito, ou esquecido quando alguém mais importante irrompeu por aquela porta! – disse ela, soltando-se. – Boa noite, _Malfoy!_ – seu nome foi pronunciado com tanto veneno que Draco teve ímpeto de se jogar pela janela.

- Tudo bem Draco... – disse Emma. – EU estou aqui! – disse abraçando ele.

- Eu não quero você! – disse ele, se soltando dela. Linda já havia subido a escada, e por isso não pode ouvir o que ele disse...

Draco levantou, parecia estar sendo movido mecanicamente, nada mais o impulsionava a fazer isso, hoje tinha aula com Snape e isso era um alívio, o que não poderia agüentar era, Emma... e principalmente Linda, que iria estar na carteira mais distante possível.

Se vestiu, pegou a mochila jogou nas costas, e desceu as escadas do quarto para ir tomar o café da manhã... De relance viu Linda, Gina e Hill, que estavam sentadas na mesa da Grifinória. Draco levantou e andou até elas, se sentando ao lado de Linda.

- A gente precisa conversar, e eu sei que você está pensando que eu ainda estou com a idiota da Emma... mas, a gente terminou...! Eu terminei por sua causa, quando você estava no coma! – desabafou Draco.

- Jura? – Linda sentiu um imenso alívio no peito ao ouvir aquilo, abraçou Draco, e beijou o rosto dele delicadamente.

- Vem Linda! Vamos conversar! – disse ele se levantando, e puxando ela para irem para fora do castelo. O salão inteiro se virou para eles, mas ninguém ousou impedir.

Chegaram perto do lago, e se sentaram na beirada...

- Linda! – disse ele, emocionado... os olhos rasos de lágrimas não derramadas, durante muito tempo. – Minha Linda!

- Shh.. não fique assim meu amor! – disse ela contente, e também com lágrimas nos olhos. Limpando os olhos dele com os dedos começou a cantarolar.

- Eu amo a sua voz...! – disse ele. – Canta pra mim!

- Não!

- Canta... Linda, antes de mais nada... quer namorar comigo? – perguntou ele, meio constrangido como nunca havia se sentido antes.

- É claro! – disse ela se jogando em cima dele. Fazendo com que Draco deitasse no chão, finalmente os seus lábios se tocaram, e foi como uma explosão dentro dela, fogos de artifício pareciam brilhar, e quando ela abriu a boca, para permitir a entrada da língua dele, foi como se fosse o seu primeiro beijo...

Gina, você sabe...se aconteceu alguma coisa ontem com o Harry?

Não, porque Hill?

Ele estava estranho comigo ontem, estava...frio.

Nossa, depois daquela noite?Que estranho mesmo...será que...ele não estava sob efeito da pena?

Não, não...não pode. Ele seria diferente. Ele parecia querer me afastar sabe...

Pode ser que ele esteja com medo...ou não sei...

Vamos ver como ele vai estar hoje né... – ela disse tentando dar um sorriso verdadeiro, mas estava difícil. Só de olhar para ela, dava pra ver que ela não estava nada legal...estava infeliz.

E ele percebeu isso quando entrou no salão acompanhado de Rony e Mione. Sabia que esse olhar triste era sua culpa, mas sabia que era assim que tinha quer ser. Eles não poderiam ficar juntos. Por segurança dela.

Os olhos se cruzaram e quase todos perceberam a frieza nos olhos de Harry. Uma frieza que ele estava fingindo, e não tinha nem consciência de que estava tão boa. Hill sentiu um aperto forte no peito novamente que fez tudo rodar em volta dela. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Hill, amiga, você está bem?

Eu...não. Ai, que dor...

Ai amiga, o que ta acontecendo?

Nada, já passou...foi só uma dor no coração...acho que é algum pressentimento...algo ruim vai acontecer...

Para com isso, por favor...tenho pavor dessas coisas...

Não se preocupe, algo ruim vai acontecer...comigo.

Pare com isso agora Hillary Lupin... – Gina gritou.

Gina, fala baixo. Vamos, vamos pra aula.

Então pare com essas coisas... – ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos. – se acontecer algo a você ou a Li de novo, não sei o que eu faço...

Calma...não vai acontecer nada... – ela disse abraçando a amiga e pensando bem o contrário do que tinha dito.

O dia passou rápido pata aqueles que estavam concentrados nas aulas, mas para quem estava viajando totalmente o dia foi muito longo. Duas pessoas tiveram os dias mais cansativos. Um sem o outro. Um tendo que conviver com sua decisão e a outra com a distancia que estava nascendo entre eles, sem mesmo ela saber o motivo.

Resolveu buscar em seu armário o objeto escondido a algum tempo. A sensação de poder do objeto já havia passado e resolveu entrega-lo ao dono. Mas por um pequeno descuido, acabou respirando o pó que a pena expelia. Caiu no chão inconsciente.

Parvati, eu achei seu sapato lá em...MERLIN...ALGUÉM ME AJUDA, POR FAVOR...HARRYYYYY... – gritou Mione do quarto.

O que aconteceu?HILLARY...

Ele a pegou nos braços e correu para a enfermaria. Tinha visto ela passar mal no almoço, mas achou que não era nada. O que ele não havia reparado era na pequena pena que a garota segurava. Somente quando a deitou na maca que a percebeu.

Não...não pode ser...ela não... – ele dizia desesperado a Madame Pomfrey.

Meu querido, eu...sinto muito...

Porque...você me prometeu...porque... – ele dizia entre as lágrimas.

Harry, o que ela tem? – disse Gina ao entrar correndo na enfermaria. Olhou para ele e pode perceber o que os olhos avermelhados lhe diziam: sua amiga tinha sido a nova vitima. – não...por favor Harry, diga que não...

Por favor garotos, saiam. Eu tenho que ver o que posso fazer por ela, se é que posso fazer algo né.

Os dois saíram da enfermaria chorando. Gina estava abraçado a Harry e não conseguia parar de chorar por um momento. Já não bastara ter passado tudo aquilo pela Li, agora sua outra melhor amiga estava na mesma situação. Queria fazer algo para ajudar, para tira-la daquele transe...mas não sabia como fazer.

Olhava para Harry e chorava mais ainda. Dava para perceber como ele sofria pela aparência. Olha desligado, andava como se seus pés conhecessem tudo, as lagrimas caiam naturalmente uma atrás da outra. Estava desesperado, mas ela não sabia o que fazer, afinal, estava desesperada também. Acabaram trombando com um casal que estava rindo: Linda e Draco.

Oi Gina...nossa, que caras de enterro...o que aconteceu? – disse Li olhando serio para Draco.

Li... – disse Gina abraçando a amiga e soluçando mais e mais.

O que foi?Fala meu, eu to ficando preocupada...fala Gina...

A Hill ta em coma...ela estava com a pena... – disse Harry que olhava para o chão e não fazia nenhum movimento. Naquele momento Draco ficou com pena do cicatriz, afinal...ele já tinha sentido aquilo. Mas esse momento passou rápido, pois onde já se viu, um Malfoy com dó do Potter?Nunca.

Nããããão... – gritou Linda.


	4. A descoberta sobre a pena

Capítulo 4:

A descoberta sobre a pena

Linda jogou suas malas no chão, a fim de se livrar do peso, quando se virou para a cama, sentiu nojo de sua quinta geração se tivesse filhos com Draco.

- Eu já devia imaginar! – disse ela, pegando suas malas e saindo do quarto, com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.

- Linda! – gritou Draco. – Linda... não é nada do que você está pensando!

- Como não é nada? Eu vejo sua ex namorada deitada NUA NA SUA CAMA, MALFOY! O QUE ESPERA QUE EU PENSE? – gritou ela. – QUE ELA ROUBOU A SENHA DO SEU QUARTO?

- Nada Linda... – disse cansado. – Só esperava que isso fosse acontecer logo, e que quando acontecesse, você entendesse... porque passamos por muita coisa juntos, e eu nunca trairia você... Linda, eu pensava que você já soubesse que eu amo você, eu amo você Linda... e nunca, nunca quis que tudo terminasse como está terminando.. Só não consigo acreditar que sua insegurança... – Draco já soltava discretas lágrimas. – NÃO ESPERAVA QUE SUA MALDITA INSEGURANÇA, NOS IMPEDISSE DE FICAR JUNTOS! – Linda já se sentia mal por ter dito aquilo a ele, tentou passar a mão no rosto de Draco, mas ele a impediu. – Se for pra acabar Linda, quero que acabe como tem que ser! – ele a puxou para um beijo, talvez o último, Draco sabia que se Linda não estivesse com ele... iria morrer. – Você sabe que agora nossas vidas estão por um fio Linda Lisbella Monroe... então adeus! – Draco entrou no seu quarto, gritando com Nerfall, Linda só pode ver a garota sair de lá com as roupas nas mãos, escondendo as partes íntimas.

Pegou suas malas novamente, e começou a descer as escadas para as masmorras... sentia tontura já, e sentia como se fosse a pior tontura que já teve, largou as malas e cambaleou até a parede mais próxima, tentava subir as escadas, mas os degraus começaram a ficar fora de foco... Linda caiu no chão batendo a cabeça.

As vozes eram desconexas, e ela não sabia onde estava, se levantou do gramado... o jardim era tão bonito... rosas, suas flores preferidas para todos os cantos, vermelhas, brancas, amarelas... Seu vestido era branco e lhe servia perfeitamente...

- Linda! – disse uma voz em seu ouvido. – Linda... seu nome lhe cai perfeitamente bem! – o dono da voz lhe segurou pela cintura e começou a embalá-la... – Linda, agora minha Linda... eu sabia que não ia aceita-lo... ele lhe traiu Linda, e merece morrer, ele merece... agora você é minha Linda... a garota que eu sempre quis! – Linda se virou, e se deparou com talvez o único homem que fizera seu coração bater mais forte, fora Draco. – Me reconhece Linda?

- Kevin! – disse ela. – Como poderia me esquecer de você! – disse ela o abraçando.

- Kevin McNail... o homem que você viu o seu pai matar impunemente... eu tinha apenas 27 anos Linda... eu não queria morrer.. mas, ele quis! – Linda já chorava compulsivamente.

- Oh Kevin, perdão... eu não queria que você morresse! – disse ela, o homem a sua frente era lindo, cabelos negros até os ombros, olhos negros... pálido. – Mas, meu pai quis!

- Linda... você vai morrer... sim, você vai! E virá comigo... para o resto de seus dias! Eu amo você Linda... amo você! – Kevin ia se afastando, e Linda chorava, caiu de joelhos no chão, e viu sangue nos seus braços...

- NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO! KEVIN... KEVIN!

- Linda, Li... Linda... calma! – disse Draco em seu ouvido. Linda ouvindo isso pulou na cama... estava no quarto dele, abraçou-o chorando.

- DRACO... – disse ela sem fôlego.

- Calma, você precisa descansar...

- Eu descobri... eu descobri... acho que descobri quem criou a pena! E quem liberou-a! E o porquê da minha mãe saber sobre o mistério!

- C... como?

- Eu conheci, quando tinha uns cinco anos de idade, um vizinho meu que se chamava Kevin McNail... e eu me apaixonei por ele! Foi o único além de você... só que ele tinha 25 anos, e me lembro que houve rixas entre meu pai e ele quando eram mais novos, por causa de minha mãe... ele era completamente apaixonado por ela, e meu pai acabou se casando com ela...Mas, ele não se rendeu... lembro dois anos depois, que meu pai invadiu a casa dele, me arrastando pelos cabelos, e perguntando porque ele estava me molestando... mas, ele não me molestava! – enquanto falava Linda chorava. – Ele tentava se aproximar da cópia de minha mãe, só isso! Ele tirou a varinha e matou o homem... eu fiquei chocada... e não sabia muito bem o que fazer, apenas chorei! Meu pai entrou no quarto dele, e pegou várias fotos de minha mãe, e fotos minhas também! Depois ele abriu uma caixinha de música onde continha uma pena muito colorida, meu pai pegou-a e levou para casa, lembro que ficou algumas semanas doente, mas... eu era criança, não me lembro de um coma, minha mãe salvou-o! Entende Draco? Tudo se encaixa!

- Mas isso não resolve muita coisa, Linda – Draco passou a mão nos cabelos da amada – o único jeito de acabar com tudo isso... é destruindo a pena.

- Sim, mas não enquanto meu irmão e minha melhor amiga estiverem em coma... – ela deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto pálido e se aconchegou nos braços de Draco.

- Espero que isso seja logo... – Linda sentiu preocupação na voz de Draco e fechou os olhos para descansar, mas tinha muito medo. Medo de que um deles morressem, e sabia que sem ele não conseguiria viver.

Harry estava cochilando sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Hill. Segurava suas mãos e tinha fé de que a qualquer momento ela acordaria. Mas isso não aconteceu.

- Harry...acorda... – ele sentiu alguém lhe cutucar no braço e acordou assustado – calma, sou eu.

- Gina... – esfregou os olhos e abriu a boca num delicioso bocejo – que horas são?

- Já está na hora do treino... – ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Cadê o Rony? – perguntou olhando para o resto da enfermaria – quero que ele fique em meu lugar hoje...

- Pode deixar comigo – naquele momento a porta da enfermaria abriu e por ela entraram Rony e Mione – não se preocupe, vou arrumar uma artilheira para substituir Hill...

- Obrigada cara... – Harry baixou os olhos e sentiu algumas lágrimas insistindo em cair, mas não permitiu. Sentiu que eles o olhavam, mas não teve coragem de levantar os olhos.

- Capaz... – ele se assustou quando sentiu alguém o abraçando. Rony fora tão rápido que ele não conseguiu evitar, e abraçou-o também. Foi aí que não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e deixou que elas caíssem. Sentir aquele abraço fora tão bom, saber que tinha amigos verdadeiros e que eles estavam ali para ajuda-lo o deixou mais aliviado.

- Oh Harry – resmungou Mione indo até eles, pois o amigo soluçava e resmungava coisas que só Rony entendia – ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver.

- Eu... porque... ela... prometeu... – ele dizia entre os soluços ainda abraçado no amigo, sentindo as mãos de Mione em suas costas – eu fui duro demais com ela...

Calma, passou... ela vai melhorar e vocês vão se acertar...tudo vai ficar bem... – eles estavam tão preocupados com o amigo que estava desesperado que não perceberam outra pessoas chorando ao lado de outra cama.

Harry se sentiu muito egoísta por estar recebendo tanto apoio e a pessoa que mais o entendia estava precisando dele também. Olhou para Gina e se soltou do abraço de Rony. Caminhou até onde sua amiga estava e tocou seu ombro.

- Gina, eu sei o que você esta sentindo... – ele disse ainda chorando – mas não vai adiantar nada nós dois ficarmos chorando e não fazermos nada... – ela parou um instante e se levantou muito rápido. Se virou para encarar olhos verdes ofuscados pelas lágrimas.

- E o que vamos fazer? Os únicos que sabem são Linda e Draco, mas eles não podem nos falar...eles disseram que temos de descobrir por nós mesmos... não sou capaz nem de ir bem em transfiguração, você acha que serei capaz de descobrir a cura para essa maldita doença? – agora ela estava alterada, e começou a gritar – eu estou cansada disso, cansada de sofrer... primeiro foi Linda... depois Johan... e agora... Hillary... eu queria... – ela soluçava e suas pernas amoleceram, não agüentando mais o peso de seu corpo, ela deixou-se cair no chão – morrer...

- Não... – Rony gritou do outro lado e saiu correndo ao encontro da irmã – você... não vai... morrer... eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer... – ela soluçava no colo do irmão – você tem de ser forte Gina... eu sei que você é forte... demonstre isso por favor... não posso te perder Gina... vamos... acorda... por favor... – ele estava começando a ficar desesperado. Gina havia fechado os olhos.

- Morrer... morrer... para ficar junto de meu amor Johan... – ela caiu a cabeça no ombro do irmão que entrou em pânico. Levantou-a e colocou a pequena Gina numa cama.

- Harry... chama alguém... minha irmã não pode morrer... não pode... – olhou fundo nos olhos do melhor amigo e sentiu que ele estava com os mesmos pensamentos que a irmã – não... você também não...HARRY, CHAMA ALGUÉM LOGO POR FAVOR... – ele gritou e fez com que o amigo desse um pulo e saísse correndo atrás de Madame Pomfrey.


	5. Vidas Cruzadas

Capítulo 5

Vidas Cruzadas

"_Tudo acontece no momento exato que está predestinado a acontecer. Ninguém pode mudar o rumo das coisas, ninguém pode interferir no destino. O que for para acontecer, acontecerá... pode não ser hoje, mas um dia será..."._

_By Pulguenha!_

**Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart**

_Olhando a chuva com seu pesado coração_

**It's the end of the world in my mind**

_É o fim do mundo na minha mente_

**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**

_Então sua voz me trás de volta como um despertador_

Harry estava intacto diante da cena que viu ao se virar para correr ao escritório de Madame Pomfrey. Como aquilo poderia ter acontecido? Ele estava todo o tempo olhando para aquele lado e um simples segundo de distração de todos na sala fez com que _aquilo _acontecesse.

**I've been looking for the answer somewhere**

_Estive procurando pela resposta em algum lugar_

**I couldn't see that it was right there**

_Eu não podia ver que estava bem ali_

**But now I know what I didn't know**

_Mas agora sei o que não sabia antes_

Ficou olhando chocado. Onde momentos antes estava um rapaz pálido, desacordado há muitos dias, não havia mais nada. Harry acompanhou com os olhos, os movimentos que Johan fazia como se esses fossem quase parando. Não entendia como isso tinha acontecido. Olhou desesperado e com um pouco de esperança para a cama em que se encontrava Hillary, mas esta estava do mesmo jeito de antes: dormindo.

- Mas o que... – resmungou ele mais para si mesmo do que para alguém.

- GINAAA... – o grito que saiu da pequena boca de Johan fez com que a pequena desse um pulo da cama e olhasse com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

- JOHANNN... – ela correspondeu ao grito com um grande sorriso na face e várias lágrimas caindo. Mas sabia que estas, não eram de tristezas, mas sim de felicidade.

**Because you live and breath**

_Porque você vive e respira_

**Because you make me believe in myself**

_Porque você me fez acreditar em mim mesmo_

**When nobody else can help**

_Quando ninguém mais podia ajudar_

**Because you live, girl**

_Porque você vive garota_

**My world has twice as many stars in the sky**

_Meu mundo tem duas vezes mais estrelas que o céu_

Ela saiu correndo até onde ele estava e o abraçou fortemente. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo e chegou um momento em que Johan seriamente pensou que se ela apertasse mais o abraço, ele ficaria sem costelas tamanha a dor exercida pelos braços de Gina.

Tanto ele como ela estavam chorando. Gina não sabia mais o que faze para tentar matar as saudades do seu amado e começou a soltar um pouco o abraço.

**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again**

_Está tudo certo, eu sobrevivi, estou vivo novamente_

**Cuz of you, made it through every storm**

_Por sua causa, eu superei cada tempestade_

**What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**

_O que é a vida, qual é o sentido de tudo se você está matando_

_Tempo_

Foi uma brecha para que Johan segurasse a cabeça da garota e a beijasse ferozmente. Há tanto tempo queria sentir o sabor da boca dela, achava que isso nunca aconteceria, que ela nunca cederia aos seus encantos, mas percebeu tarde demais que havia se envolvido com ela e que agora, era tarde demais, não havia mais o caminho de volta.

O beijo começou devagar, mas a vontade de ambos era tanta que eles logo aprofundaram. Naquele pequeno instante, parecia que tudo havia parado, que havia só os dois no mundo, que a paz reinava, que o sol raiava, que a lua sorria. Parecia que o inferno havia desaparecido, e que em seu lugar havia nascido o paraíso.

**I'm so glad I've found an angel**

_Estou muito feliz pois achei um anjo_

**Someone who was there when all my hopes fell**

_Alguém que estava lá quando não tinha mais esperanças_

**I wanna fly looking in your eyes**

_Eu quero voar olhando nos seus olhos_

Ofegante após o beijo, Johan encostou sua testa na de Gina e fechou os olhos sorrindo. A garota fez o mesmo, nem percebendo que fizera o mesmo gesto. Ele levantou os olhos e ficou sério.

- Eu te amo, Ná... – ele falou olhando nos fundos dos olhos castanhos da futura namorada e sorrindo por dentro por ter finalmente revelado o que sentia por ela. Ela sentiu as pernas quase cederem ao escutar ele a chamando pelo apelido que havia dado a ela.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor... – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Os dois se abraçaram mais uma vez e Gina já não chorava mais. Johan ficou mais um tempo assim, tomou coragem e olhou fundo nos olhos dela novamente.

Sorriu e colocando uma mexa ruiva de seu cabelo atrás da orelha dela, perguntou quase gritando de felicidade.

- Ná, quer namorar comigo?

**Because you live, I live**

_Por que você vive, eu vivo_

**Because you live, there's a reason why**

_Por que você vive, existe uma razão porque_

**I carry on when I lose the fight**

_Eu sigo em frente quando perco a luta_

**I want to give what you're giving me always**

_Eu quero te dar o que você está sempre me dando_

Ela ficou sem reação. Fez a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente e o beijou novamente. Teve a mesma sensação do primeiro beijo dos dois, era como se a cada vez que se beijassem fosse a primeira vez.

- Isso foi um sim? – perguntou Johan meio abobado por ter sido pego de surpresa com o beijo.

- Foi – ela sorriu de ponta a ponta, mas no momento em que desviou os olhos do namorado viu alguém com o olhar perdido – Harry...

- Eu não entendo... como isso aconteceu? – dizia ele entre as lágrimas olhando para Hillary – o que eu deixei de fazer, me diga?

- Você – ela ia dizer o que ele precisava ouvir, o que ele precisava saber, o que ele deveria fazer, mas não conseguiu.

Ela ficou tonta, suas pernas amoleceram e ela deixou-se cair no chão desesperada com as vozes que ecoavam em sua cabeça. Não conseguia distinguir nenhuma, pois eram tantas e todas juntas. Alguns gritos de socorro, mas no fundo havia uma voz grossa que ela descobriu mais tarde estar falando com ela.

- VOCÊ NÃO VÊ... ELE DEVE DESCOBRIR SOZINHO...

- PARE, POR FAVOR, PARE – ela gritava com a voz, mas só dentro da sua cabeça, não conseguia se mexer nem pronunciar nenhum som, somente queria que a voz se calasse a fizesse a dor passar.

- SE VOCÊ LHE DISSER ALGO...ELA...MORRERÁ...MORRERÁ...MORRERÁ...

A voz ainda ecoava em sua mente e ela comprimia os olhos fortemente, tentando fazer a voz cessar e a dor passar, mas parecia que não estava tendo efeito algum.

Quando sentiu alguém lhe pegando no colo, sentiu uma paz enorme dentro de si e tudo passou. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e viu quatro par de olhos a olhando esperando uma explicação.

Olhou para cada um deles, e quando chegou em Harry sentiu algumas lágrimas caindo pelo rosto. Não poderia contar a ele sobre o que deveria fazer, mas queria... ele precisava. Sabia que sozinho poderia ser tarde demais, mas se contasse... a voz não parava de ecoar na sua mente... "MORRERÁ...MORRERÁ...MORRERÁ..."... aquilo lhe dava uma angustia tão grande que o coração de Gina quase saltava pela boca.

Olhou novamente para Harry e resolveu que iria ajuda-lo da forma mais simples possível. Iria dar um jeito.

- Eu... acho que é porque não comi direito, deve ser isso... – disse voltando os olhos para o namorado que a olhava preocupado. Naquele momento Madame Pomfrey entrou e deu um grito e felicidade ao ver Johan acordado. Disse que ele teria de ficar até o outro dia ali, pois queria ter certeza de que ele estava bem, e depois o liberaria.

Mione, Rony e Harry foram jantar e deixaram o novo casal da escola sozinhos. Gina esperou para ter certeza de que podia contar a Johan sobre a alucinação que teve e detalhou tudo para ele.

- Eu já imaginava isso... – respondeu passando as mãos pelo cabelo enquanto se sentava na cama – eu só acordei porque você fez algo que provasse que me amava de verdade... – ele ainda não tinha pensado nisso, sorriu e olhou para ela – o que você fez?

- Eu... – ela ruborizou ficando quase da cor dos seus cabelos e de repente sentiu que suas mãos eram um grande atrativo naquele momento – estava cansada de sofrer – resmungou ela – e disse que preferia morrer a continuar te olhando sem poder ver brilho de vida e seus olhos – uma lágrima caiu – eu não agüentava mais vir todo dia aqui e te ver naquele estado, sem saber o que fazer...

- Calma...passou... – ele a abraçou e deu um beijo em sua testa – estou aqui com você e não vou deixar que nada te aconteça...

- Promete não me abandonar mais?

- Prometo por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha... – ele a beijou novamente. Terminado o beijo que mais uma vez pareceu o primeiro deles, ele olhou para fora e comentou – sabe, eu tenho pena do cicatriz..

- Não o chame assim... – ela disse zangada, mas não conseguindo conter um risinho – ele é meu amigo... eu também fico com pena dele...sei o que está passando, mas se for como a voz disse...ninguém pode falar nada a ele...

- Espera um pouco – ele olhou em volta – cadê a Li? Ela está bem né?

- Sim... – sorriu mais uma vez – Draco a salvou... eles sabiam e não podiam nos contar... como não podemos contar a Harry... mas tenho medo de que ele descubra tarde demais sobre isso...

Eles ficaram ali a tarde toda conversando, colocando o papo em dia. Quase toda hora Johan roubava um beijo de Gina, e ela pega de surpresa ficava sem graça.

Passou-se algum tempo, a porta foi aberta rapidamente, mostrando outra ruiva adentrando o recinto. Linda vinha acompanhada dos pais e de Draco que segurava suas mãos.

- Johan... – ela correu abraçar o irmão chorando – eu nem acredito que você acordou... – olhou para Gina e sorriu – eu sabia que você ia conseguir Gi... – abraçou a amiga deixando que os pais abraçassem o filho.

**You don't run with the crowd**

_Você não corre com a multidão_

**You go your own way**

_Você segue o seu próprio caminho_

**You don't play after dark**

_Você não sai depois de escuro_

**You light up my day**

_Você ilumina meu dia_

Mione estava tentando ler um livro sobre feitiços não-verbais, mas cada vez que lia duas linhas seus olhos se fechavam. Sentia que seu corpo precisava cair em uma cama e dormir durante 24h. Fazia três dias que não dormia, setenta e duas horas, trinta e quatro minutos e vinte segundos que estava acordada.

E não era porque queria, mas sim porque não conseguia. Toda vez que tentava dormir, acabava tendo pesadelos que a assustavam a noite toda e acabava se levantando e indo estudar.

Pela milésima vez tentou ler o parágrafo inteiro, mas não conseguiu. Fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa do salão comunal da grifinória. Já se passavam das onze horas e lá estava ela.

**Got your own kind of style**

_Tendo sua própria maneira de ser_

**That sets you apart**

_Que te coloca à parte_

**Baby that's why you captured my heart**

_Querida, é por isso que você capturou meu coração_

**I know sometimes you feel**

_Eu sei que as vezes você sente_

**Like you don't fit in**

_Como se não se entrosasse_

Nem escutou quando alguém descia as escadas do dormitório masculino. Nem sentiu quando esse mesmo alguém sentou ao seu lado.

Rony ficou ali, olhando para a amiga tentando descobrir o que ela estava fazendo essa hora dormindo ali. Quando começou a obter respostas olhando para o livro, reparou na pele de Mione. Era branca, mas um branco lindo que ele sentia vontade de tocar. O cabelo estava enrolado de um modo maravilhoso, e cai suavemente sobre a face da garota. Dependendo do movimento que ela fazia ao respirar, alguns fios se soltavam.

Como se sentindo que alguém a olhava, Mione lentamente abriu os olhos para encarar olhos apaixonados. Ficaram se olhando por um momento, até que Rony não segurou o impulso e a beijou.

**What you have within**

_O que há dentro de você_

**When I look at you**

_Quando te olho_

**I see something rare**

_Eu vejo algo raro_

**A rose that can grow anywhere**

_Uma rosa que pode crescer em qualquer lugar_

**And there's no one I know that can compare**

_E não há ninguem com quem eu possa comparar_

Pega de surpresa, ela levantou o corpo da mesa e continuou sentada. Fechou os olhos e passou as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Rony, entreabrindo os lábios para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo.

No começo ela pensava que não passava de um sonho, mas ao sentir a língua de Rony fazendo uma dança com a sua, e sentir que aquilo era muito mais que real, ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

"_Até que enfim..." _pensou ela correspondendo ferozmente ao beijo. Rony levara sua mão até a cintura dela, e segurava com força, como se não quisesse perde-la de jeito algum, como se ela fosse uma pedra rara.

**What makes you different makes you beautiful**

_O que te faz diferente, te faz linda_

**What's there inside you**

_O que há em você_

**Shines through to me**

_Brilha através de mim_

**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**

_Nos seus olhos eu vejo todo o amor que vou sempre precisar_

**(you're all I need oh girl)**

_(você é tudo que eu preciso oh garota)_

**What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**

_O que te faz diferente, te faz linda pra mim_

E era isso que ela era para ele, uma pedra rara que ele tinha muito medo de perder. Demorou para perceber o quanto amava a amiga, mas quando se deu conta, não conseguia mais dirigir uma palavra se quer a ela, pois sentia uma tremenda vergonha, com medo de que não fosse correspondido novamente.

O beijo terminou, e os dois se levantaram, mas não se soltaram. Rony a puxou para mais perto e ficaram se encarando. Um lia a alma do outro e percebiam naquele momento que eram feitos um para o outro.

Dessa vez quem começou outro beijo foi Mione. Ela estava ansiosa por pagar todos os anos de espera por aquele certo ruivo. Achava que ele nunca ia olhar para ela, e veja só: estavam ali aos beijos.

**You got something so real**

_Você transmitiu algo tão real_

**You touched me so deep**

_Tocou-me profundamente_

**See, material things don't matter to me**

_Veja, coisas materiais não importam pra mim_

**So come as you are, you got nothing to prove**

_Então venha como você é, não precisa provar nada_

**You won me with all that you do**

_Você me ganhou com tudo o que você faz_

**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**

_E eu quero ter esta chance de te dizer_

Uma vez ela havia lido um ditado sobre o amor e concordava com ele. _"Amar é um direito de todos. Ser amado é um privilegio de poucos!"_. Sempre lembrava daquela frase e dizia a si mesmo que ela não era privilegiada, mas estava muito enganada.

O beijo era ardente. O sabor da boca de Rony era de mente, ela imaginou que fosse pela pasta de dente. Ele começou a empurra-la para trás delicadamente e ela não fez objeção alguma.

Sua mão desceu para o pijama dele, e abriu alguns botões. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não queria parar. Deixou que ele a deitasse no sofá, mas na mesma hora se lembrou de onde estavam.

- Rony, para... – resmungou ela ao pé do ouvido do garoto, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse inteiro. Ele olhou para ela, e se levantou rápido.

- Desculpa Mi... não sei o que...

- Tudo bem... – ela chegou mais perto dele o abraçando.

**What makes you different makes you beautiful**

_O que te faz diferente, te faz linda_

**What's there inside you**

_O que há em você_

**Shines through to me**

_Brilha através de mim_

**In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need**

_Nos seus olhos eu vejo todo o amor que vou sempre precisar_

**(you're all I need oh girl)**

_(você é tudo que eu preciso oh garota)_

**What makes you different makes you beautiful to me**

_O que te faz diferente, te faz linda pra mim_

Ficaram abraçados durante um longo tempo, até Rony começar a falar, tentando se explicar.

- Mi... eu... me desculpa... você estava dormindo... deve ter sido por isso que correspondeu... imagina, você gostar de _mim_... só em meus sonhos... não se preocupe...ninguém saberá... - e com isso correu pelas escadas deixando a garota estática sem palavras.

Ele nem ao menos esperara ela responder, ela explicar que o amava desde que tinha onze anos de idade, desde a primeira vez que o viu no trem. Ela sabia que Rony Weasley era o amor de sua vida e não podia deixar o amor escapar desse jeito, não quando ele bem tinha chego.

Subiu os degraus apressada, e ficou aliviada ao constatar que ele estava sentado na frente da porta do quarto, com a cabeça jogada para trás, e os olhos fechados. Os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos que estavam dobrados.

**You don't know how you touched my life**

_Você não sabe como você tocou minha vida_

**Oh in so many ways I just can't describe**

_Oh de tantas maneiras que eu simplesmente não posso descrever_

**You taught me what love is supposed to be**

_Você me ensinou o que amar é suposto ser_

**You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me**

_Você viu as pequenas coisas que te fazem linda para mim._

**So beautiful...**

_Tão linda..._

- Eu realmente não gosto de você Weasley – ela disse seriamente enquanto ele dava uma pulo e ficava de pé a olhando incrédulo – o que eu sinto por você é infinitas vezes maior que o sentimento gostar... mas você é trouxa o suficien...

Ela nem terminara a frase, ele estava novamente perdido em seus beijos. Quando ela dissera a primeira frase, sentiu seu coração parado de bater aos poucos, e o estomago caindo. Mas quando ouviu a segunda parte, tudo se iluminou e a única coisa que ele queria era poder beija-la novamente.

- Eu te amo Mi... – ele disse no ouvido dela arrancando um pequeno suspiro e beijando toda a face da garota e por final a boca.

- Eu também te amo Rony – resmungou ela ao terminar o beijo – mas acho que devo ir dormir...

- É bom mesmo, porque sei que faz alguns dias que você não dorme...

- C-como você sabe? – olhou-o com uma interrogação no olhar o que fez com que ele risse.

- Porque toda noite eu ficava te olhando aqui de cima, enquanto você resmungava feitiços e contra-feitiços, ou guerras de gigantes, ou...

- Você ficava me espionando _Weasley_? – ela cruzou os braços e fez um bico.

- Ficava sim, se eu te admirasse pela frente, todos iam perceber que eu estava apaixonado, e como eu não sabia se era correspondido, achava melhor não correr o risco de passar a maior vergonha da minha vida levando um fora da minha melhor amiga... –ele havia dito tão rápido que ela se perdeu no meio da explicação.

- Está bem, eu não durmo faz alguns dias, mas é que... – ela parou abruptamente, e ele percebeu. "_Será que ela não confia em mim?"_ passou pela cabeça do ruivo que continuava a encarando.

O cabelo dele estava jogado para os lados, mas mesmo assim continuava lindo para ela. O pijama, mesmo sendo menor para o tamanho dele, delineava os músculos e a barriga sarada de Rony. Ela perdeu o fôlego ao reparar isso e ruborizou. Deu graças a Deus por ele ser meio tapado e não ter percebido.

**Everything in you is beautiful**

_Tudo em você é lindo_

**Love you give shines right to me**

_Amor, você me da a luz correta_

**Everything in you is beautiful**

_Tudo em você é lindo_

**Beautiful to me**

_Lindo pra mim_

**To me...**

_Para mim..._

Linda continuava abraçada ao irmão, soltava lágrimas de alegria e ria por dentro ao perceber que tinha sido a pessoa a salva-lo...

- Gina! – perguntou ela olhando para a melhor amiga que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Sim fui eu Lin... – abraçou Johan pelas costas e deu um beijo em seu rosto, o pai de Johan apenas resmungou algo incompreensível, mas Linda soube que era algo a ver com Johan namorar uma "traidora de sangue".

- Papai... – disse Linda se levantando e abraçando o pai, que correspondeu ao abraço prontamente. – O que há? É Gina papai... uma história muito parecida com outra que conheço... de um jovem casal, uma ruiva... e um loiro... chamados Lisbella e Joseph... – disse ela sorridente. – Há também outro... Draco e Linda! – Draco soltou uma risada abafada antes de abraçar a namorada pelas costas.

- Sim... acho que ruivas e loiros foram feitos uns para os outros! – todos riram do comentário de Draco Malfoy.

- Principalmente vocês dois... – disse Lisbella satisfeita. – Tinha completa certeza ao prometer a Lin para o Draco quando ela nasceu...

- Você sempre tem certeza mamãe... – disse Linda sarcástica, mas todos perceberam que o comentário não tinha sido maldoso.

- Bem... Johan terá de ficar aqui até amanhã, e pelo que eu vi meu irmão está ótimo! – disse Linda sorridente. – Está na hora do jantar, e eu estou faminta! Nos vemos depois maninho... – disse ela dando um beijo e um abraço demorado no irmão, e logo depois abraçando os pais. – O pesadelo com nós dois passou... agora só falta... – se aproximou da cama de Hill e percebeu que Harry levantou os olhos vermelhos. – Ela ficará bem... tenho certeza Potter, de que você fará tudo certo, e tire esses pensamentos idiotas da sua cabeça! – disse ela, logo depois dando as costas pra ele, e puxando Draco pela mão.

**For all those times you stood by me**

_Por todas as vezes que você me apoiou_

**For all the truth that you made me see**

_Por toda a verdade que você me fez ver_

**For all the joy you brought to my life**

_Por toda a alegria que você trouxe pra minha vida_

**For all the wrong that you made right**

_Por todos os erros que você fez certo_

**For every dream you made come true**

_Por todos os sonhos que você fez tornarem-se reais_

**For all the love I fould in you**

_Por todo o amor que encontrei em você_

**I'll be forever thankful baby**

_Eu serei eternamente grata querido_

**You're the one who held me up**

_Você foi um dos que me ajudou a me levanter_

**Never let me fall**

_Nunca me deixou cair_

**You're the one who saw me throught **

_Você foi um dos que me viu atrás_

**Throught it all**

_Atrás de tudo isso_

As mãos entrelaçadas, assim como o pensamento… e o coração das duas pessoas que andavam pelo corredor naquela noite, estavam assustados com os acontecimentos, mas acima de tudo estavam unidos... e não seria Emma Nerfall que os iria separar. Do outro lado do corredor um casal um tanto diferente se encaminhava para eles. Emma estava de braços dados com um garoto que Linda tinha namorado durante o quinto ano, mas que havia sido tirado de sua vida por Draco Malfoy.

- Olá, olá casalzinho! – disse Emma com sua voz tipicamente irritante, na opinião de Linda. Draco apertou a mão de Linda na sua como se fosse um aviso para ela não ir pra cima de Emma.

- Olá Nerfall... se divertindo bastante com um dos meus ex namorados? – disse Linda com um sorriso sarcástico. Draco não havia gostado do comentário e soltou a mão de Linda.

- Não sou garoto para se divertir Monroe, assim como fez comigo... ou pensa que não sei que Malfoy nos separou! Talvez ele tenha feito isso porque sabia que você iria correndo atrás dele... – um som que mais se parecia com um tapa cortou o ar, e o rosto de Paul Liebman estava virado para baixo, a mão de Linda Monroe acima de sua cabeça, Linda baixou a mão e olhou para o garoto.

- Nunca... nunca mais diga isso para mim! – disse ela, estava arfante, e seu comportamento assustou a todos. – NÃO TENTE SE REFERIR A MIM COMO SE EU FOSSE A QUALQUER UMA COM QUEM ESTÁ AGARRADO! – gritava Linda, e suas pernas começaram a tremer, mas ela arfava cada vez mais, o garoto a olhava assustado, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de falar algo a mais.

- E por que não! Se é verdade! E não se refira assim a Emma... – disse de novo Paul.

Uma risada controlada, mas que passava muita maldade passou pelos ouvidos de Draco Malfoy... essa não era Linda, não era sua doce namorada... ah, claro... Malfoy havia esquecido como sua Linda era com "outras" pessoas.

- E como devo chamá-la! – perguntou ela rodeando o garoto, algo muito estranho estava no rosto dele, algo como... ele estava doente? Pálido talvez... – LADY Nerfall?– perguntou ela, soando maléfica já... definitivamente algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com Linda. Apesar de ser má quando queria, Linda nunca chegava ao extremo, como estava chegando agora.

Mas o rosto de Paul Liebman não estava apenas pálido, mas passava muita dor, uma dor que chegava a ser gostosa para Linda Monroe, adorava o ver sofrer...

- Sabe Paul... acho que você está com dor... na verdade, acho que está com muita dor! – o rosto do garoto começou a se contorcer, e ele não estava com dor, ele realmente estava com MUITA dor. O garoto caiu no chão e começou a tremer, e o que Linda fez foi rir, rir muito... e logo em seguida cair no chão, desacordada.

**You where my strenght when I was weak**

_Você foi minha força quando eu estava fraca_

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

_Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar_

**You where my eyes when I couldn't see**

_Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver_

**You saw the best there was in me**

_Você viu o melhor que tinha em mim_

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

_Ergueu-me quando eu não pude alcançar_

**You gave me faith 'cuz you believed**

_Você pôs fé em mim porque você acreditou_

**I'm everything I am**

_Eu sou tudo que sou_

**Because you loved me**

_Porque você me amou_

Olhos abertos, mas não reagia… o que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que ela reagiu daquela maneira? Draco não entendia o por que, Linda estava deitada em sua cama, fazia duas horas, seus olhos estavam abertos mas ela não reagia, ele estava contando pra ela que a amava nessas duas horas, mas acabou por desistir, isso não ia mudar... ela não iria acordar.

_- Vamos brincar meu amor... vamos nadar no lago... venha vamos pular! – era ele, era ele novamente... durante todo o tempo que estavam na beira do lago ele havia chamado-a para ir para o lago, ela não queria ir... – Venha... ou serei forçado a leva-la... venha, por favor meu amor!_

_- Não!_

_- VAMOS AGORA! – ele a arrastava para o lago, que já não era bonito, e não havia flores em volta dele, ele era negro... e pessoas emergiam da água... pessoas mortas._

_- Não... não... nãO... nÃO... NÃO... NÃO... NÃOOOO!_

- Lin... Lin... acorde... vamos! – Draco estava desesperado, era a segunda vez que ela fazia isso, gritava sem motivos e depois acordava, mas ele não conseguia acordá-la... – Acorde meu amor... acorde.

- NÃO... – Linda levantou de sobressalto e começaram a brotar lágrimas de seus olhos. – Ah é horrível Draco... horrível! – disse ela abraçando o namorado.

**You gave me wings and made me fly**

_Você me deu asas e me fez voar_

**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**

_Você tocou a minha mão para que eu pudesse tocar o céu_

**I lost my faith you gave it back to me**

_Eu perdi minha fé, você a devolveu pra mim_

**You said no star was out of reach**

_Você disse que nenhuma estrela estava fora do alcance_

**You stood by me and I stood all**

_Você me apoiou e eu permaneci forte_

**I had your love, I had it all**

_Eu tive seu amor, eu tive tudo_

**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**

_Sou grata por cada dia que você me deu_

**Maybe I don't know that much**

_Talvez eu não saiba muito_

**But I know this much is true**

_Mas eu sei que isso é verdade_

**I was blessed because I was loved my you**

_Eu fui abençoada porque fui amada por você_

Abraçados naquela cama de casal, sem saber ao certo por quanto tempo o silêncio fora totalmente instalado no quarto, Draco e Linda só tinha uma certeza... precisam tanto um do outro, que se ficassem longe por um dia, poderiam morrer... a pura ironia do destino.

- Draco... como é possível?

- O quê?

- A gente...

- O que tem a gente?

- Ah... sabe do que estou falando... sempre nos odiamos, e hoje... estamos nos amando!

- Nunca te odiei Linda... – disse ele sincero, tirando uma mecha ruiva dos olhos dela.

- Eu também não Draco! – beijou docemente o namorado, e deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Sempre te amei Linda... só não tinha percebido isso, por ser orgulhoso demais!

- Que honra... – disse ela brincalhona. – Tirei o orgulho de um Malfoy! – sorriu, o sorriso meigo que Draco amava, e o mesmo que o fez arrancar um beijo da boca da namorada.

**You were there always for me**

_Você sempre esteve lá por mim_

**The tender wind that carried me**

_O vento quente que me carregou_

**A light in the dark shining your love into my life**

_Uma luz escura reluzindo seu amor na minha vida_

**You've been my inspiration**

_Você tem sido minha inspiração_

**Through the lies you were the truth**

_Em meio as mentiras você foi a verdade_

**My world is a better place because of you**

_Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa_

- Te amo Draco!

- Também te amo Linda...

Linda levantou retirando um cobertor de dentro do armário, fazia um dia frio e eles teriam que se aquecer, pois do jeito que andavam as coisas, poderiam facilmente pegar um resfriado... Linda entrou ronronando embaixo do cobertor, e voltou a beijar o namorado.

- Por que o cobertor?

- Como assim Draco! Está frio aqui... – perguntou confusa.

- Posso aquecer-te com meu calor humano! – beijou a garota doce e apaixonadamente... as carícias passaram a se tornar quentes...

Linda Monroe e Draco Malfoy eram um só.

**I'm everything I am**

_Eu sou tudo o que sou_

**Because you loved me**

_Porque você me amou_

**N/A:**

Oieee gentee! Aqui é a Pulga hehehe...

Bom, nós não demoramos tanto assim neh Ginny? Fomos rápida com essa capítulo...

Eu fiquei das 23h da noite até as 2h da manha escrevendo e arrumando, e colocando idéias novas aqui e tirando velhas daqui... hauhau... mas fiz minha parte neh... agora Ginny querida, é com você hauhau!

Bom, vou colocar os nomes das músicas que eu coloquei na minha parte...

Para Johan e Gina eu achei essa música mais que perfeita... não é?

O nome é Because you Live, do cantor Jesse McCartney... a música é do meu filme preferido, que eu tenho até fic passem lá e confiram, "O Diário da Princesa"!

Bom, demorei para achar a música para a Mione e o Rony, mas achei...

A música TAMBÉM é do meu filme preferido huahuahuahuahua...

É dos Backstreet Boys, o nome é What Makes You Diferent...

Eu achei que as duas músicas ficaram perfeitas para os casais... neh?

Bom...

Chega...

A partir de agora é com você Ginny...

E deixem reviews, se não... NÃO POSTO O CAP 6 hauhau... sou mto malvadaaaa hehehehehe...sou prima da Ginny...rsss...

Beijos, até a próxima pessoal! Espero q gostem do cap

By Pulguenha!

**N/A 2:**

_**A revolta de Ginny...**_

Oiee...

Ah eh! Qr dizer que eu n participo dessa nota da autora? Hunf, Ginny revoltadíssima (afinal... quando Ginny não fica revoltadíssima?

Nhai, amo D/L... (sério!) aiuHAIUHIuaiuHAUIa, meu shipper né... como eu poderia não amar... XD, e ae o que acharam deles? Tão tendo que dormir juntos agora, tadinhos... foi a única forma que encontraram de não serem atingidos pelo mal da pena...

Que ironia né! Potter luta contra Voldemort, e esse bando de alunos contra uma pena... kkkk, mas é uma pena forte hein!

Ah... a música da parte Draco e Linda é "Because you loved me" – Celine Dion... linda né!

Ah... é isso! XDD

Bjus

Ginny


End file.
